The Mating Game
by Alisa Adams
Summary: Traduction de The Mating Game, ecrit par MamaWeasley. Le cerveau d'Hermione lui dit que se marier a Severus est la chose la plus logique a faire. Son coeur suivra t il ? Chapitre Quinze : Le rugissement du Lion.
1. Prologue

**Cette fiction est une traduction.Sicertains d'entre vous désirent accéderau profile de l'auteur, je l'ai mis en liendans ma fiche perso. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

* * *

**Prologue**

La Victoire avait été obtenue au prix fort.

La population sorcière de Grande Bretagne, déjà réduite avant la guerre, avait été diminué de moitié par les batailles épiques qui avaient mené à la défaite de Voldemort. Et maintenant, pensait le Ministre de la Magie nouvellement élu, les sorciers anglais étaient une espèce menacée. Il avait espéré que durant les mois qui suivraient la défaite de Voldemort, la population connaîtrait un Baby Boom énorme. Après tout, c'était arrivé aux moldus après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Malheureusement, ses correspondants de Sainte Mangouste et d'autres établissements médicaux lui avaient indiqué qu'il n'y avait eu que peu de grossesses. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse faire la nature !

Dans certaines communautés moldues européennes, on verse aux personnes ayant des enfants à charge une aide mensuelle, afin d'encourager la procréation. Au cours de ces derniers mois, le Ministre aurait mis en place un projet comme celui-ci avec joie. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible.

Le Ministère de la Magie Anglais était actuellement ruiné. La guerre avait épuisé la réserve d'or se trouvant dans le coffre du Ministère, à Gringott, et la majeure partie de ce qu'il restait avait été donnée aux héros de guerre. (L'Ordre de Merlin, comme le Prix Nobel, est accompagné d'une somme assez conséquente.)

Non, l'argent n'était pas la réponse au problème. Il était temps de prendre des mesures. Des mesures drastiques.

Un rapide appel par poudre de Cheminette permis à sa femme de savoir qu'il ne rentrerait à la maison que tard dans la soirée. Trouver les mots justes pour cette nouvelle loi allait lui prendre une bonne partie de la nuit. Après avoir enlever ses lunettes, le Ministre se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Puis, avec un soupir, il les remit, prit sa plume et commença à écrire.


	2. Chapitre Un

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley

* * *

**

**Chapitre Un : L'Ultimatum**

Une chaude matinée d'été venait juste d'éclore près de la Communauté de bord de mer de Dover quand le hibou apportant les nouvelles arriva. Dans l'arrière cour d'un petit cottage situé au 18 Cliffside Drive, Hermione Granger donna quelques Noises à l'oiseau et déplia paresseusement l'édition du Dimanche de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sous le choc, elle laissa presque tomber sa tasse de café. Le gros titre était :

REPRODUISEZ-VOUS—OU ALORS !

Ses yeux descendirent et commencèrent à survoler l'article. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sérieux ?

Si, ils l'étaient. Horriblement sérieux même. Le Ministre de la Magie avaient décrété que tout les sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre en âge de procréer devaient mettre au monde au moins deux enfants dans les cinq prochaines années, ou alors, ils devront faire face aux conséquences.

_Oui, bien sur_, pensa Hermione. _Ils ne pourront jamais me forcer à avoir un enfant sans mon consentement._

"Texte Actuel de la loi—page 5," elle marmonna et tourna les pages maladroitement. Un rapide examen de la page lui révéla le paragraphe qui l'intéressait.

SECTION 2. APPLICATIONS.

A. Il y a violation de la loi si un sorcier et une sorcière n'ont pas eu un enfant avant le 15 Juillet 2002 ou s'ils n'ont pas eu deux enfants avant le 15 Juillet 2005. Les seules exceptions qui seront tolérées sont celles stipulées dans la Section 3 ci-dessous.

Démenti de Licences. Les personnes ayant violer la loi verront toutes leurs licences, accordées par le Ministère de la Magie, révoquées et seront dans l'incapacité de repasser leurs licences tant que la loi sera toujours en place. Ceci inclut, mais ils ne sont cité qu'à titre indicatif, les certificats professionnels, commerciaux et libéraux.

Politique Interne du Ministère. Les sorciers et sorcières en infraction seront considéré comme inaptes à occuper un emploi au Ministère. Les personnes employées par le Ministère au moment de l'infraction bénéficieront de 90 (quatre-vingt dix) jours pour rétablir leur situation avant de perdre leur emploi.

Fin d'Apprentissage. Les personnes en infraction pourront se voir ôter le privilège d'obtenir l'approbation du Ministère pour accéder à un cursus universitaire ou la possibilité de recevoir un diplôme officiel d'apprentissage.

_Par tous les saints_, pensa gravement Hermione. Elle avait raison ; Ils ne pouvaient pas la forcer à tomber enceinte. Ils pouvaient cependant la priver de tous les privilèges associés à sa condition de sorcière. Elle étudia avidement le paragraphe portant sur les exceptions. Peut être pourrait-elle trouver une faille ?

SECTION 3. EXCEPTIONS.

Les sorciers ou sorcières attendant déjà un enfant bénéficieront automatiquement d'un délai de 4 (quatre) semaines suivant la date à laquelle l'enfant doit naître.

Les sorciers et sorcières ayant suit une perte dans les six derniers mois bénéficieront d'un délai de 12 (douze) mois. La formulaire 1257B devra être délivré par les bureaux du Ministère de la Magie dans les deux mois suivants la perte.

Les sorciers de 100 (cent) ans ou plus seront exempté de la loi bien qu'ils soient malgré tout encourager à procréer.

Les sorciers et sorcières dans l'incapacité de procréer seront exempté de manière permanente de la loi. Les personnes concernées par cette exemption devront être en possession d'un certificat de Médicomage et d'un formulaire 1258, enregistré par les bureaux du Ministère.

_Les rats_, pensa Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir de certificat d'exemption d'un Médicomage ; Son dernier compte rendu médical avait montré que son appareil reproducteur était totalement fonctionnel. Elle continua à lire la loi, désespérant de trouver une exception s'appliquant à son cas.

Les sorciers et sorcières ayant six enfants ou plus seront exempté de cette loi, ainsi que de toutes autres lois portant sur la reproduction susceptibles d'être adopter dans le futur.

"J'aurais dû savoir qu'il mettrait quelque chose dans ce goût là," maugréa-t-elle à voix haute. "Je vais le tuer. S'exempter lui-même de sa propre loi et m'y soumettre en même temps."

Hermione soupira de frustration. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit copain. Par quelle miracle était-elle supposée trouver un père correct pour ses enfants ? _Bien, s'il n'y a rien d'autre_, pensa-t-elle_, je peux au pire tenter une approche logique du problème._

Elle se leva, rentra dans la maison et prit un énorme volume d'un des étagères de sa bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle posait le livre sur une tablette près de son ordinateur, elle tendit sa baguette et murmura, "Legere". Immédiatement son ordinateur se mit à vrombir, et se mit à émettre une sorte de gargouillis alors qu'il traitait l'information.

C'est définitivement un des avantages dû au fait d'être une sorcière née de parents moldus, pensa Hermione, en regardant silencieusement son écran. Techniquement parlant, son ordinateur programmé était un Objet Moldu Illégalement Enchanté, mais le Ministère avait fermé les yeux sur sa petite expérimentation.

Durant la guerre contre Voldemort, Hermione avait remarqué que le monde magique souffrait de son incapacité à transmettre une grande quantité d'informations d'un seul coup. Elle avait développée le Charme Legere afin de remédier à ce problème ; Cela lui permettait de transférer magiquement les informations d'un livre à la banque de données de son ordinateur.

Curieusement, elle n'avait encore jamais eu besoin de transférer tout ses livres sur son disque dur. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la dernière page de l'énorme volume ; il faisait 1800 pages. Cela prendrait plus de 12 heures pour transférer les informations de Qui est Qui dans la Société Sorcière D'Angleterre à son ordinateur. En attendant, elle avait un cadeau d'anniversaire à acheter et une fête à laquelle elle devait assister.

_Quelle fête ca va être_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Je suppose qu'on attend de moi que je sois polie. Et il s'attend à ce que je lui achète un cadeau ? Ha ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est temps de rendre visite aux facétieux sorciers Weasley !_


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Je voudrais remercier Vivi, Virg05, Erin, Me, Zazaone et Snapye pour leurs reviews. Merci tout le monde, sérieux, vous me motivez. Vos reviews me donnent envie de continuer à traduire quand mon courage se carapate **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ali**

* * *

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley

* * *

**

**Chapitre Deux : Joyeux Anniversaire !**

La réception d'anniversaire de l'actuel Ministre de la Magie était une petite fête, en contraste total avec les énormes dîners d'affaires pour lesquels était connu Cornelius Fudge. Pour commencer, la fête d'Arthur Weasley devait se tenir au Terrier, au lieu du grand Hôtel du Chemin de Traverse. Au lieu d'inviter des centaines de personnes comme le faisait son prédécesseur, Arthur avait une liste d'invités très limitée. Sur cette liste, on pouvait trouver les sept enfants Weasley, les sept épouses des enfants Weasley, et le seul (jusqu'à maintenant) petit enfant Weasley. Et bien sûr, on pouvait trouver deux Weasley 'honoraires'—Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Dû à une requête unanime, les plats avaient été préparés par Molly Weasley, avec l'aide de sa belle-fille Millie et (à cause de la grande quantité de nourriture requise) de leur nouvelle elfe de maison, Winky. C'est délicieux, pensait Hermione, alors qu'elle grignotait des amuses gueules et faisait le tour des invités (en prenant soin d'éviter l'invité d'honneur).

Depuis qu'elle était arrivé chez les facétieux sorciers Weasley plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait d'abord parlé avec Fred et George, qui s'étaient marié avec Padma et Parvati Patil. Hermione devinait que plusieurs paires de jumeaux allaient naître de ces unions peu communes, bien qu'aucun des deux couples n'ait encore procréer. Hermione soupçonnait Fred et George d'essayer d'obtenir des dates conceptions et de naissances plus ou moins identiques. La pensée de deux exemplaires de jumeaux Weasley débarquant à Poudlard en même temps fut suffisant pour lui donner mal au cœur.

Percy s'était finalement marié avec Pénélope Clearwater. (C'était elle qui avait fini par le convaincre de rejoindre Dumbledore.) Leur fille, Patricia, était née juste un mois avant la loi de son grand-père, donc Percy et Pénélope devront avoir trois enfants, au lieu des deux comme ils l'avaient planifié.

Hermione s'était forcer à babiller devant le petit paquet rose, mais s'était éloignée dès qu'elle l'avait pu—la pensée de tenir un enfant lui rappeler trop la Loi récemment mis en vigueur pour la Préservation de la Population Sorcière, celle-la même qu'elle essayait désespérément d'oublier.

Ron était en train d'admirer sa femme, Millie Bullstrode Weasley. Millie était l'une des deux Serpentards de leur année qui avaient tourné le dos à leurs camarades de maison pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix à triompher de Voldemort. Ron n'avait pas prévu d'épouser Millicent, mais ils avaient tout deux un peu trop profité de la fête organisée pour la Victoire et elle s'était retrouvé enceinte.

Ron, coincé, lui avait demandé de l'épouser, mais il sentait qu'au final, c'était un mal pour un bien ; Tout deux, lui et sa femme, aimaient la bonne nourriture et le Quidditch.

Millie, qui était grande et dodue, avait à peine changer après six mois de grossesse. Hermione commençait à se demandait à quoi elle—petite et mince— ressemblerait à ce même stade. Ce n'était pas le genre de pensées qu'elle voulait avoir, donc elle continua son tour d'horizon.

Draco Malfoy, le nouveau membre le plus récent du clan Weasley, avait épousé Ginny au début du mois de Juillet.

Les Weasley avaient d'abord été sceptique quant aux intentions de Draco, mais ses actions héroïques lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort—incluant le sauvetage de Ginny— avaient finalement convaincu Molly et Arthur qu'il n'était pas vraiment un salaud gluant.

Ginny et Draco n'étaient pas encore sorti de leur phase nouveaux mariés—toujours en train de se tripoter l'un l'autre en public—et Hermione dû les quitter avant de perdre l'appétit.

La plus intéressante des conversations qui eut lieu avant que l'on passe à table fût lancée par Bill et Charlie Weasley, qui enseignaient maintenant tout deux à Poudlard. Bill et sa femme Fleur enseignaient conjointement la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ("Espérons qu'avec nous deux, la malédiction pesant sur ce poste sera brisé" commenta Bill.) Charlie avait récupéré l'ancien poste d'Hagrid—le Garde Chasse étant parti en France avec Madame Maxime—et habitait maintenant l'ancienne cabane d'Hagrid avec la femme, Angelina Johnson.

Le bavardage à propos de Poudlard était ponctué de gloussements hystériques alors que les anciens étudiants spéculaient afin de savoir lesquels de leurs professeurs auraient des enfants à cause de la nouvelle loi. Le débat le plus important était de savoir si le Professeur McGonagall avait atteint la ménopause ou non. Hermione pensait que non, mais Fleur lui fit un clin d'œil et mentionna le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore avait commencé ouvertement à flirter avec Minerva après avoir lu l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione arrivait difficilement à croire que même son ancienne formatrice avait un prétendant alors qu'elle n'avait personne.

Plus tard, Molly vînt pour rediriger tout le monde vers la table pour le dîner. Le repas—servi à l'extérieur, bien sûr, vu le nombre de personnes présentes—fut une affaire rondement menée. Hermione se retrouva assise entre Harry et Millie et directement en face d'Arthur. Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle essaya de faire la conversation avec Mr. Weasley après ce qu'elle avait lu ce matin et avait donc fini par concentrer toute son attention sur son assiette.

Quand Harry eu enfin fini de manger son plat principal, il s'adressa à Arthur, faisant écho aux pensées qu'Hermione avait gardé pour elle toute la soirée. "Mr. Weasley, Vous avez vraiment fait passer une loi ridicule !"

Arthur sourit. "Il est temps que tu te poses de toute façon Harry. De quoi te plaints-tu ?"

"Ce dont je me plaints, c'est du tas de courrier qui se trouve sur mon bureau—pas moins de deux cents sorcières célibataires m'ont demandé en mariage aujourd'hui !"

Hermione ne pouvait l'aider mais se mit à rire nerveusement. Intérieurement, en pensée, son cœur la faisait péniblement souffrir. Pas une seule personne ne lui avait envoyé un hibou avec une proposition de mariage. Pas un seul sorcier n'avait pensé qu'elle, Hermione Granger—Héroïne de Guerre, ancienne meilleure élève, détentrice de l'Ordre de Merlin, Seconde Classe, Sorcière brillante—était digne d'être demandé en mariage.

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient aussi brillants que ceux de Dumbledore ce soir. "J'ai espéré que les sorciers les plus, hum, doués se reproduiraient plus que nécessaire—dans un effort pour élever la qualité de la population sorcière—"

Harry dit d'un air sombre. "Vous savez, Arthur, si je reconstruis la maison à Godric's Hollow avec toutes ses caractéristiques originales—comme j'en avais pleinement l'intention—j'aurais des chambres pour au moins dix-huit enfants. J'espère atteindre ce quota. Cependant, j'ai toujours l'intention de prendre mon temps pour trouver d'abord la femme qui me conviendra."

"Ecoutez-le, écoutez-le !" Dit Hermione énergiquement.

Les coups d'œil d'Arthur allant de Harry à Hermione puis de Hermione à Harry en disait bien plus que n'importe quel mot. Les deux concernés se regardèrent et roulèrent des yeux. "Non merci," dit simplement Hermione. "On a déjà essayé, et cela nous paraît vraiment trop—et bien, incestueux. Harry est plus comme un frère pour moi."

"Ah bien," dit simplement Arthur Weasley, en s'essuyant les lèvres avec sa serviette. "Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, bien sûr."

Alors que la soirée avançait, rien n'aurait pu empêcher Hermione de sombrer dans un état d'esprit proche de la dépression. Avant, elle s'était toujours sentie étrangère dans une certaine mesure, mais jamais à ce point. Fleur, Angelina et Millie parlaient grossesse ; Rien de bien intéressant pour elle. Les deux couples de jumeaux étaient engagés dans un dialogue animé avec Madame Weasley afin de savoir comment optimiser leurs chances de conception (Argh !). Percy et Penelope étaient dans un coin, en train de gagatiser devant leur fille, totalement oublieux de ce qui les entouraient. Harry racontait à Ron, Charlie, et Bill les passages les plus amusants des lettres qu'il avait lu ce matin.

Hermione fut contente quand le gâteau arriva. Elle grignota sa part, puis s'éclipsa discrètement, n'attendant pas l'ouverture des cadeaux.


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Je voudrais remercier Ninie286 (marchi, trop gentil ce que tu me dis ! ), Virg05, Me, Zaika, The Wendy Malfoy (pas grave si t'as pas le temps de mettre de reviews tout le temps, déjà je sais que tu la lis, c'est le plus important ), Darklinn, karine.snake, Tyto27 (merci pour tes encouragements, ca m'a fait plaisir. Et moi aussi ca m'a éclaté Albus draguant Minerva ) et Superfan pour leurs reviews. Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez vraiment fait plaisir. Et comme vous avez l'air de l'attendre avec impatience… Tadam ! Voici le chapitre trois. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**

The Mating Game

Auteur : MamaWeasley

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : Résultats de la banque de données.**

Hermione était vraiment de mauvaise humeur quand elle fut de retour chez elle cette nuit-là, à Dover. Elle était réellement tenté de jeter son exemplaire de Qui est Qui par la fenêtre et de supprimer toute la banque de données, qui venait juste d'être enfin transférer, sans même y avoir jeter un coup d'œil.

Entre sa lecture de ce matin et son retour à la maison, elle avait été démolie, découragé. Elle s'enfonçait dans la déprime et était émotionnellement vidée. Elle dû vider trois bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu Ogden's Old avant de se sentir prête à entamer ses recherches.

Elle demanda d'abord à son ordinateur d'éliminer tout les sorciers déjà mariés, morts, ou n'étant pas encore majeurs. Seulement deux cents restaient après cette première épuration. _Pas mal_, pensa-t-elle, _vraiment pas si mal. J'étais sure que j'allais y passer toute la nuit_.

Après avoir éliminé les 'impossibles', la prochaine étape était de classer ceux qui restaient. A ce stade, elle décida volontairement de continuer à considérer ses compagnons potentiels comme des statistiques-il est plus facile de les évaluer si on s'y prend de manière logique. Après avoir envisagé tout un tas de méthodes de classification, elle décida de les classer par nombre d'ASPICs obtenus. Ceux en ayant reçus huit ou moins seraient éliminé automatiquement de la liste, cela laisserait ainsi suffisamment peu de compétiteurs pour qu'elle puisse les examiner les un après les autres. Cette approche lui assurait l'intelligence, qui, elle l'avait toujours su, ferait parti des caractéristiques de son futur mari ; maintenant, elle devait se pencher sur les autres mérites de ses compagnons potentiels.

Elle imprima les noms restants, puis s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré avec sa liste, un stylo, et sa bouteille de Ogden's. Le nom d'Harry attira son attention-il était pratiquement en tête de liste, et on y citait toutes les décorations qu'il avait reçu et qui lui permettait de se démarquer des autres.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pensivement.

N'y avait-il pas un moyen pour elle de surmonter sa totale révulsion à l'idée d'être intime avec lui ? Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps ; Elle l'avait vu évoluer du préadolescent maladroit de leur bande de copains à un jeune homme confiant et bien bâti. Un fois, dans un élan d'apitoiement sur soi-même, (causé par le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relations physiques avec un garçon), elle avait laissé Harry l'embrasser, et elle avait trouvé cela dégoûtant. Il ne lui avait révélé que plus tard qu'il avait ressenti la même chose. Ils avaient trop l'impression d'être frère et sœur pour qu'il y ait une quelconque attirance physique.

Maintenant, il était un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble-quand ils ne rechignaient pas, bien sûr. Ca aurait dû être le choix le plus logique. Vraiment ? Il voulait dix-huit enfants quand même ; elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir autant. Il voulait une femme sans ambition professionnelle. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un bon choix. _En plus_, pensa-t-elle_, entre sa tignasse indisciplinée et mes cheveux crépus-notre enfant aurait eu des cheveux incontrôlables !_ Elle gloussa alors qu'elle débouchait son stylo rouge et barrait son nom.

Le nom en dessous de celui d'Harry était celui de Cornelius Fudge. Elle grimaça et le barra sans même y réfléchir. Puis, elle réalisa que, parce que ses yeux étaient tombé directement sur Harry, elle n'avait pas commencé par le début de la liste.

_Faisons ça dans l'ordre_, pensa-t-elle.

Le numéro un de la liste était Albus Dumbledore. Age : 152 ans ? On oublie ! En se remémorant les propos de Charlie concernant son ancienne formatrice et le fait qu'il ait commencé à flirter avec sa Directrice de maison, elle ricana doucement. Non définitivement ! Elle barra son nom et continua.

Le numéro deux était Severus Snape. Hermione trembla, se rappelant sa manière intimidante d'enseigner, mais jeta quand même un coup d'œil aux informations.

Snape, Severus Sebastian. (1961-) Fils de Sebastian Salazar Snape (1927-1979) et d'Aurelia Abernathy (1943–1981). BUSES 16 ; ASPICS 14. Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe.

Elle réfléchit pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes avant de passer au suivant. A la fin, elle décida de garder son professeur de potions sur sa liste-au pire, maintenant. _Il a quand même des cheveux affreux_, pensa-t-elle en déprimant. _Peut être que les gènes de ses cheveux gras tempéreraient les gènes de ses cheveux bouclés. Ou peut être que leurs enfants auront les cheveux crépus et gras._

Vers deux heures du matin, elle avait presque terminée (le Whisky Pur Feu semblait vraiment l'avoir aider dans son examen) et avait réduit sa liste à 10 possibilités. Elle décida d'aller se coucher et de finir son analyse le lendemain.

Quand Hermione se fut enfin traîné hors du lit à midi le jour suivant, elle découvrit non seulement qu'elle avait atrocement mal à la tête, mais aussi qu'elle n'avait plus de potion anti-gueule de bois. Malheureusement, dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre une apparition chez l'apothicaire. Elle remplaça la potion par une grande quantité de café bien noir et prépara une note pour penser à aller reprendre plus de potion anti-gueule de bois quand son mal de tête aura disparu.

En reprenant la liste qu'elle avait faite hier soir-maintenant couverte en grande partie de traits rouges- elle aperçut les noms de ceux qui avaient survécu à sa seconde épuration et fit une autre liste sur un nouveau parchemin. Dix candidats, âgés de vingt-cinq à soixante-quatre ans. (Soixante-quatre ? A quoi avait-elle pensé ?) Ok, on passe à neuf candidats, âgés de vingt-cinq à quarante-neuf ans. Elle parcourut une seconde fois sa liste Qui est Qui, se rongeant les ongles en se concentrant. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait des préjugés sur chacun d'eux. Marcus Fletcher, par exemple, était le jeune frère de Mondingus Fletcher. Peut être était-il l'opposé de son frère ; Elle ne le saurait jamais. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait le nom "Fletcher", elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer le nez alors que dans son esprit s'imposait l'image cet espion alcoolique et fourbe.

Malgré le fait qu'aucun des candidats ne lui paraissaient particulièrement attirants, elle devait choisir l'un d'eux. En grinçant des dents, elle les classa par ordre de désirabilité. La personne en première position n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui elle aurait pensé deux jours plus tôt.

Désespérée et voulant terminer son travail, elle prit un nouveau parchemin et commença à le couvrir d'équations chargées de runes. Si son talent en Arithmancie était toujours le même, elle saurait si elle était compatible avec le candidat numéro un dans la soirée.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**Un grand Merci à Darklinn, Tyto27 et virg05 pour leurs reviews. Vous me faites vraiment plaisir Bisous à toutes et bonne lecture.

* * *

**

The Mating Game

Auteur : MamaWeasley

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre: Lettres**

Comment demander en mariage quelqu'un que l'on a pas vu depuis plus d'un an ? Après réflexion, Hermione décida de lui envoyer une lettre. Plusieurs heures et douze ébauches plus tard, elle avait concilié ses idées en une lettre courte et concise.

* * *

2 Août 2000 

Professeur Snape,

A moins que je vous ai mal jugé, vous devez être alarmé par la nouvelle loi du Ministère sur la Reproduction autant que je le suis. Si vous décidiez d'opter pour la solution de facilité, je pourrais avoir une idée.

Envoyez moi un hibou si vous êtes intéressé.

Sincèrement votre,

Hermione Granger

* * *

3 Août 2000 

Chère Future Epouse Eventuelle#57,

Afin de mieux évaluer les perspectives qui s'offrent à lui, le Professeur Severus Snape vous demande de bien vouloir lui faire parvenir les réponses aux questions suivantes avant le 10 Août 2000:

1. Quelle est votre philosophie concernant l'éducation des enfants?

2. Quel est votre statut financier?

3. Qu'attendez-vous de ce mariage, les enfants mis à part?

4. Pourquoi me considérez-vous comme un compagnon potentiel?

Le Professeur Snape tient également à vous faire savoir qu'il entend continuer à enseigner à Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcelleries. Les partenaires potentielles devront donc être disposées à vivre à Poudlard ou au village de Pré Au Lard.

Peggy l'elfe de maison

Au nom du Professeur Severus Snape

* * *

4 Août 2000 

Professeur Snape :

Très bien, voici les réponses aux horribles questions que vous avez posé.

Chaque enfant, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, a besoin de la présence de ses deux parents. Je crois que les enfants doivent recevoir beaucoup d'attention de leurs parents. Je crois totalement en l'attachement parental. Mes enfants ne seront jamais placer dans un centre de soin. A quelques exceptions près, ils seront toujours soigné soit pas leur mère, soit par leur père, ou encore pas les deux.

Mon statut financier est aussi bon que le votre. Vous avez un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe et je n'ai que celui de Seconde Classe. Alors quoi. Je pourrais vivre sans avoir à travailler si je le voulais. Je ne veux pas vous épouser pour votre argent, ok?

Qu'est-ce que j'attends de ce mariage, les enfants mis à part? Franchement, rien. En ce qui me concerne, ce sera un mariage de convenance. Une fois que les enfants auront grandi, ca m'est égal si nous ne nous revoyons pas. Ai-je blessé votre ego?

Je vous ai choisi après une analyse en profondeur des candidats potentiels. J'ai vérifié mes conclusions concernant votre convenance avec des équations d'Arithmancie.

Ennuyeusement votre,

Hermione Granger

* * *

11 Août 2000 

Chère Miss Granger :

Bien que je vous ai trouvé marginalement ennuyeuse quand vous étiez étudiante, je vous ai toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'intelligent et doté de bon sens.

Bien que vos réponses furent à la limite de l'impertinence, elles étaient néanmoins plutôt rafraîchissantes après les frivolités que j'ai reçu des trente-neuf autres candidates.

Si vous me faisiez l'honneur de me rencontrer pour le déjeuner le Samedi 16 Août à midi, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. Je vous attendrais au Chaudron Baveur. Si cet établissement ne vous convient pas, nous pourrons décider d'un endroit différent à ce moment-là.

Egalement ennuyeusement votre,

Severus Snape


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Merci à Darklinn, Jamesie-cass, Bohemio (merci beaucoup pour ta review), Erika (c'est vrai qu'il est surprenant que Rogue reçoive autant de demandes mais c'est ca qui est marrant non ?), The Wendy Malfoy, GinnyPotter02, Virg05, Muirgheal, Tyto27, Psyko (voila la rencontre, en espérant qu'elle te plaise) et latitelfemagik pour leurs reviews. Voici le chapitre cinq. Bisous à tous.

* * *

The Mating Game

Auteur : MamaWeasley

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq: Un déjeuner maladroit**

Hermione apparut au Chaudron Baveur à 11h59 le Samedi. Elle se rappelait que son ancien professer était un modèle de ponctualité.

Le Professeur Snape l'attendait déjà, toujours vêtu du même costume noir usé et de ses robes noires d'enseignement, qui lui rappelait ses années d'école. Ron et Harry avaient fait un pari, une fois, sur ce costume; Ron avait parié qu'il n'en avait qu'un, alors qu'Harry pensait qu'il en avait plusieurs exactement identiques. C'était une question à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais trouvé de réponse. Hermione se demandait si elle pourrait trouver la réponse avant la fin du déjeuner. _Probablement pas_, pensa-t-elle. _De toute façon, si je finis marier à lui, la réponse sera évidente, non?_

"Miss Granger." Sa voix, basse et familière, lui donnait presque l'impression d'être de nouveau dans sa classe. Quelque chose était différent pourtant. Dans sa classe, il avait toujours été très à l'aise, même quand il était confronté aux éternelles explosions de chaudron de Neville. Aujourd'hui, il arborait une posture raide et avait les mains dans les poches.

"Professeur Snape. Bonjour." Elle essayait d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'époque où elle le craignait en classe; Depuis le moment où elle avait découvert qu'il était un agent double, à la fin de sa quatrième année, elle avait commencé à ressentir un peu de respect pour cet homme silencieux et maussade. Maintenant, alors qu'elle lui faisait face, elle avait l'impression de s'être transformé une trouillarde de première année. "Devons-nous trouver une table?" essaya-t-elle de dire. Il acquiesça et lui désigna une table dans un coin. Après s'être assis, ils continuèrent à s'évaluer du regard jusqu'à ce que Tom vienne prendre leurs commandes.

Même après que les plats aient été posés devant eux, ils restèrent silencieux, chacun regardant l'autre de travers et se mesurant du regard. Hermione essaya de ne pas s'étouffer avec son ragoût quand elle remarqua sa manière méthodique de manger son sandwich. Elle parvint, seulement après avoir repoussé son assiette et s'être saisie de sa tasse de thé, à murmurer, "Donc, je suppose que si je suis ici, c'est que vous désiriez me parler? Ou alors vous vouliez juste savoir de quelle manière je mangeais?"

Snape eu un grognement discret et acquiesça, mais il semblait vouloir prendre son temps pour terminer son sandwich. Finalement, il sortit un morceau de parchemin plié soigneusement d'une de ses poches intérieures, le déplia sur la table, devant lui, et l'étudia.

"Effectivement, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Premièrement, si nous nous marions, comment voudriez-vous que nous nous arrangions? Insisteriez vous pour vivre avec moi?"

Hermione se troubla. Elle y avait pensé plusieurs fois ces derniers jours et n'était pas parvenu à prendre une décision. Ce serait mieux pour les enfants, elle le savait, si leurs parents vivaient ensemble. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle pensait que Snape était susceptible d'être un bon père, elle commençait à se demander quel genre de mari il serait. Pourrait-elle vraiment vivre avec lui tout le temps?

Malheureusement, elle devait donner une réponse maintenant, alors elle murmura, "Oh, je ne sais pas. Dans le pire des cas, j'attendrais de vous que vous rendiez souvent visite aux enfants, pour leur bien. Si nous ne partageons pas la même maison, nous devrons au moins partager la même chambre à coucher." (Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit rougir) "On pourrait déjà voir comment ca se passe et nous baser sur ca pour prendre notre décision."

Le professeur répondit par un hochement de tête (toujours la même expression sur le visage) et dit, "Question Deux. Quels sont vos attentes quant à mon rôle de père?"

Hermione se stoppa, mâchouilla un peu sa lèvre et dit: "Et bien, j'attends de vous que vous vous impliquiez d'une certaine manière, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à définir comment. Vous n'aurez pas à changer les couches ou autre chose du genre. Vous ne serez même pas obligé de voir les enfants tout les jours. Mais vous devrez être là pour eux assez souvent. J'avais une amie moldue dont les parents avaient divorcé, et son père ressemblait plus à un oncle qu'à un père pour elle, parce qu'elle ne le voyait que rarement-Je ne veux pas que mes enfants se retrouvent dans une situation comme celle-ci."

"Ok. Maintenant, Question Trois. Aimez-vous les enfants?"

"Euh… Je pense. Je n'avais jamais songer au fait d'être mère avant. Et vous?"

Il tressaillit, comme s'il était surpris par cette question, puis se mit à fixer son plat vide et commença à tambouriner sur la table. "Les nouveaux nés ne sont… Pas si ennuyeux que ça, enfin je crois. Quand ils grandissent, ils peuvent se monter quelque peu agaçant quelques fois. Cependant, quelques uns de mes élèves, qui avaient le même avis que moi sur la question, sont maintenant des parents corrects. Je suis donc forcé de conclure que chacun doit avoir des sentiments différents lorsqu'il s'agit de ses propres enfants. Et maintenant, Question Quatre. Si vous considérez cette union comme un mariage de convenance, seriez-vous susceptible d'avoir, nous dirons, d'autres relations?"

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait exploser de rire ou étrangler l'homme assis en face d'elle. "Si vous me demandez, par cette question, si je suis susceptible d'avoir des amants, la réponse est non. Mais je ne passerais pas pour autant le reste de ma vie enfermée dans vos cachots. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas une ermite. J'ai des amis et je continuerais, quoiqu'il arrive, à les voir!"

Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur. "Très bien, Miss Granger. Si nous nous marions, vous serez libre de rendre visite à vos chers messieurs Potter et Weasley afin de commenter l'état de notre mariage. Mais gardez à l'esprit que j'ai également des amis que je n'abandonnerais pas. J'attendrais de vous que vous acceptiez également mon besoin de liberté. Et, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, non, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à prendre des maîtresses."

Alors qu'il jetait, une fois de plus, un coup d'œil à sa liste, il fut rapidement interrompu par Hermione. "Attendez une seconde. Ceci est supposé être une conversation, pas un interrogatoire! Laissez moi vous poser une question!"

Snape lui envoya un regard noir mais lui répondit froidement: "Très bien. Allez-y."

"Quelle est votre philosophie concernant l'éducation des enfants?"

"Hmmm. Et bien, je crois fermement qu'il faut commencer l'éducation le plus tôt possible."

"Ok. Je pourrais le supporter."

"Et je crois que les enfants doivent être élevé par leurs deux parents. Et..."Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers la fenêtre, et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées avant d'ajouter calmement, "Qu'ils doivent leur donner beaucoup d'affection."

"Bien sur," fit Hermione impatiemment. "Je prenais ca comme acquis. Beaucoup de parents…"

"Beaucoup mais pas tous!" dit-il brusquement. "Mon but sera de me comporter comme un père. C'est juste que-Je ne suis pas sure d'en être capable. Je n'ai jamais été une personne très démonstrative." Il se tourna vers elle afin de pouvoir la regarder pour la première fois directement, comme s'il essayait de la transpercer de ses yeux noirs scrutateurs. "Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de vous en informer, puisque je suis certain vous ne pourrez le deviner par vous même."

Elle ne pouvait l'aider mais se mit à rire nerveusement de son sarcasme; puis, quand elle réalisa les implications de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle le surprit en grimaçant. "L'affection ne se limite pas aux étreintes et aux baisers, Professeur. Mon père n'était pas un homme très démonstratif non plus. Mais quand j'étais petit, on lisait chaque soir ensemble une heure, voire plus. J'attendais avec impatience les soirées avec mon père, et ceci dès que je me réveillais! Il m'emmenait aussi avec lui dans de longues promenades et me montrait plein de choses… La vie, des insectes, des fleurs, n'importe quoi… Il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la nature. J'aime mon père autant que ma mère. Peut être même plus."

Snape se tenait très droit, son regard rivé au sien. "Vous… Vous pensez que ça pourrait marcher?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Oui."

"Vous n'insisterez pas pour que je leur montre mon affection?"

"Ni aux enfants… Ni à moi. Donnez juste ce que votre cœur est en mesure d'offrir." Alors qu'Hermione prononçait ces mots, elle put voir la tension disparaître de l'homme en face d'elle.

"Merci." Dit-il simplement. Il eut un long silence. Puis, "Voulez-vous m'épouser?"

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Pourquoi, exactement, voudriez-vous m'épouser? Vous sembliez avoir beaucoup d'autres prétendantes."

En imitant inconsciemment son air menaçant, il répliqua, "Avant tout, j'ai décidé, il a longtemps de cela, que si je devais me marier, ce serait avec une femme intelligente."

C'était le plus grand compliment que Snape lui ai jamais fait. C'était si inattendu qu'elle commença à se demander si tout ce déjeuner n'était pas une hallucination dû au Whisky Pur Feu.

"Ensuite," il ajouta, inconscient les réflexions de la jeune femme, "Vous semblez vraiment avoir confiance en mes aptitudes paternelles. Un homme avec un passé comme le mien attache beaucoup d'importance à cela."

Il semblait assez sérieux et sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle n'était vraiment pas certaine qu'une opportunité comme celle-ci-un homme qui, théoriquement, était compatible avec elle et était d'accord pour l'épouser. Alors, elle décida de saisir sa chance.

"Ok." Dit-elle simplement. "Marions nous alors."


	7. Chapitre Six

**Merci à virg05, Rinema snape, Annabanana-the cold, Erika (d'accord avec toi, si c'était aussi facile! lol), Snapye, Tyto27, Bohemio, Jamesie-cass, Me (Une rencontre spéciale pour un couple spécial, c'est normal non? Heureuse que ca t'ai plu!), Amandaaa, Diane (merci beaucoup, voilà la suite), Zazaone, Latitelfemagik, Lalou, Psyko (et oui, complètement cinglés ces deux-là. Et moi aussi j'aime bien le Sev' de cette histoire), Melinda Potauxroses, Ninie286 et Superfan (Merci beaucoup pour ta review) pour leurs reviews. C'est gentil de m'encourager les filles! Bisous à toutes et bonne lecture. A dimanche prochain.**

**

* * *

**

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Six: Promesses de mariage**

Hermione n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui rêvaient de grands mariages. A dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à son mariage, pas plus qu'aux enfants-Elle était arrivée à la conclusion que le mariage était quelque chose de logique dans la vie d'une jeune fille et qu'elle se marierait un jour, qu'elle en était digne.

Maintenant, cependant, elle devait penser aux détails. Liste des invités? Fleurs? Liste des cadeaux de mariage? Au final, elle décida de faire simple, comme le désirait son fiancé; Il n'avait plus assez de temps de toute façon. Du moment que ses parents étaient au courant et qu'elle avait quelque chose de correct à porter, tout irait bien.

Ses parents s'étaient abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier pendant la guerre et avaient conservé leur abonnement par la suite, ils ne furent donc pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'elle leur annonça son mariage imminent. Son père avait froncé les sourcils en apprenant l'identité de son futur époux, mais il n'y eut aucun problème car ses parents étaient des gens tolérants.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, Hermione se retrouva devant Albus Dumbledore, vêtue d'une longue robe de soie de couleur ivoire. A sa droite se tenait son fiancé, qui avait revêtu une robe de velours noir démodée.

La cérémonie reste quelque chose de floue pour elle. Elle se souvient vaguement d'avoir dit, "Je le veux", avoir entendu le Professeur Snape dire la même chose, et d'avoir échangé les alliances. Puis ils se sont embrassé doucement, pour la première fois, et quand elle s'était éloigné de son nouveau mari, elle avait aperçu le visage de ses parents, à la fois heureux et appréhensifs.

Il y eut ensuite les félicitations, peu enthousiastes, puis elle était allé dire au revoir à ses parents. Snape lui tendit alors solennellement son bras, qu'elle le prit, et ils se dirigèrent, plutôt mal à l'aise, vers les cachots.

Ses appartements (ou devait-elle dire "leurs appartements"?) étaient décoré en vert. Mais pas du même vert clair que celui de Serpentard, plutôt un vert forêt sombre, à la limite du noir. Dans le salon, deux des murs étaient couverts, du sol au plafond, d'étagères pleines de livres. Cela, au moins, expliquait bien pourquoi ils étaient compatibles.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par une petite voix grinçante. "Maître, voulez-vous du thé, monsieur?"

"Ce serait gentil, Peggy. Peux-tu nous apporter une théière et deux tasses, s'il te plait?"

"Oui, monsieur, tout de suite monsieur. Et Monsieur Dumbledore a envoyé un gâteau spécialement pour vous, monsieur."

"Très bien. Sers-le s'il n'y a pas de citron dedans," dit Snape, exaspéré. "Oh-et voici Madame Snape; tu seras également à son service maintenant," ajouta-t-il en lui montrant Hermione.

"Oh! Madame est réellement la bienvenueici ! Peggy n'arrêtait pas de dire au maître qu'il devrait se marier!" Le petit elfe poussa un couinement de plaisir et disparut, sûrement pour aller chercher le thé.

Snape désigna silencieusement un des fauteuils et Hermione s'y assis. Il prit le fauteuil à côté d'elle. "J'ai une faveur à vous demander," dit-il formellement. "Je suppose que j'aurais dû vous le dire avant que nous ne soyons marier, mais je voudrais quand même que vous le sachiez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

" Oh? Je ne pense pas vraiment être disposée à entendre ce que vous avez à me dire." dit-elle quelque peu irritée. Elle s'était attendu à quelques surprises, le jour de son mariage-après tout, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'homme qu'elle avait épousé- mais elle s'était plus attendu à des surprises du type 'chambre à coucher' comme "Snape est un fana du cuir" ou "Snape porte des caleçons avec des lapins roses". Mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à quelque chose dont on puisse parler dans des fauteuils, installés au coin du feu. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient discuté de ce genre de choses avant la cérémonie.

Snape se leva soudainement, la regarda vaguement, et dit, "Laissez-moi commencer par une question. Me craignez-vous?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, puis s'empressa de la refermer. Par la suite, elle réussit à reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour pouvoir murmurer, "Non. Plus depuis ma cinquième année, je pense." En fait, elle avait cessé de le craindre l'été juste avant sa cinquième année-elle en avait suffisamment entendu, grâce aux oreilles à rallonges, pour comprendre que Snape travaillait en tant qu'espion pour l'ordre, et en était arrivée à la conclusion que son agressivité était la meilleure des défenses pour faire face aux situations terrifiantes auxquelles il était confronté.

"Excellent. La peur n'est pas vraiment une bonne base pour un mariage, voyez-vous." Il retourna s'asseoir, plongé dans ses pensées.

Après un moment de silence, Hermione l'appela, "Professeur?"

Il répondit, mais ses yeux étaient toujours dans le vague. "Mon père était le dernier mâle de la grande lignée des Snapes, mais quand, après avoir dépasser la quarantaine, il ne montra pas plus d'intérêt qu'avant pour le sexe opposé, ses parents lui posèrent un ultimatum. Il devait avoir un enfant dans les cinq prochaines années ou il serait déshérité."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment différent de notre situation actuel." Commenta Hermione.

Si Snape l'avait entendu, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de continuer son histoire. "J'ai l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment… intéressé par les femmes. Je suis même presque certain qu'il était plutôt intéressé par l'opposé. Il décida donc de résoudre son problème par une approche Serpentardesque. Il invita sa secrétaire à dîner et glissa une potion de désir dans son verre. Avant que la potion n'ait eu fini d'agir, elle était enceinte. Il se montra alors 'honorable' et lui demanda de l'épouser. Bien sûr, elle accepta. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres alternatives à cette époque."

Peggy apparut à ce moment-là avec le thé et un gâteau de mariage miniature, qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Hermione prit sa tasse et mit à siroter pensivement son thé mais Snape, qui avait toujours le regard vague, continua sur sa lancée.

"Pauvre Mère. Je ne peux pas vraiment la blâmer de m'avoir haï. Elle a haït Père aussi, surtout quand elle a appris ce qu'il avait fait. Oh, elle avait une grande maison et des elfes de maison… Et, comme elle venait d'une famille plutôt pauvre, c'était plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Mais elle ne fut jamais libre d'être elle-même. Père la forçait à rester à la maison-les elfes de maison faisaient les courses ou il commandait tout par hibou. Et elle m'avait moi: un enfant renfrogné au sale caractère, ayant le même gros nez que son mari."

Il se secoua, se pencha en avant et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. "Je ne veux pas d'un mariage comme celui-ci. Je ne veux pas que nos enfants grandissent dans ce genre de climat. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas marier dans des conditions idéales, mais je veux que vous me promettiez que nous ferons de notre mieux pour avoir les meilleurs relations possibles."

Il tendit sa main et saisit la sienne. "S'il vous plait dites moi que vous essayerez." Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu avant. C'était difficile pour elle de dire avec exactitude ce que c'était, puisqu'elle était habituée à ne voir se manifester que trois sentiments chez l'homme qui était à présent son mari : l'indifférence, le dédain et la colère. Etait-ce de la gentillesse-ou du soucis peut être?

"Très bien," répondit simplement Hermione. Une minute plus tôt, elle lui aurait sûrement répondu pas une remarque acerbe, mais quelque chose avait changer son état d'esprit. Peut être était-ce le fait qu'il ait dit s'il vous plaît, des mots qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire auparavant.

"J'essaierais d'être un bon mari. Je sais que j'échouerais probablement. Je suis certain que je serais un mauvais amant également," ajouta-t-il misérablement.

"Laissez moi juger de cela," dit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

"N'ayez pas peur de me reprendre si je ne fais pas les choses correctement. Je sais que je serais sûrement pitoyable comparativement à vos précédents amants…"

"Sûrement. Surtout quand on prend en compte le fait que je n'ai jamais eu d'amants" fit Hermione, méprisante.

Snape sembla surpris. "Oh. Vous aussi?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione le regarda, incrédule. "Comment est-il possible qu'en trente neuf ans, vous n'ayez jamais… enfin… cela veut dire que vous n'avez jamais été, vous savez, dans des maisons de passe?"

Le professeur de potions se leva et commença à faire des allers et venus devant la cheminée. "Hermione, je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait trop en jeu. En fait, pendant mes années à Poudlard, il n'y avait rien en jeu, mais j'avais peur de James, Sirius et leur amis. Puis, peu de temps après avoir été diplômé, je suis devenu un agent double. Vous savez, j'ai fabriqué du Polynectar pour la première fois quelques mois avant d'arriver à Poudlard, donc je connais son potentiel…"

Hermione se redressa d'un coup. "Merlin! Vous voulez dire que certaines personnes ont peut être utilisées votre sperme…"

"C'est, techniquement, une partie de moi," expliqua Snape en reprenant sa voix d'enseignant. "Je ne pouvais donc pas, comme vous pouvez le comprendre, me lier à quelqu'un sans avoir une confiance extrême en cette personne. Ce qui ne s'est jamais produit."

"Mais vous avez confiance en moi?"

"Non," dit-il en lui souriant moqueur. "Mais je doute que vous expérimentiez le Polynectar une nouvelle fois."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pendant sa deuxième année, Snape était venu dans le but de voir Madame Pomfresh et l'avait trouvé elle-avec sa face de chat et tout le reste-à la place. Il avait alors immédiatement compris ce qu'il s'était produit et lui avait fait une remarque désagréable, accompagnée d'un sourire narquois. Après cela, il était venu à l'infirmerie tout les jours. Il semblait toujours avoir une bonne excuse pour vouloir voir l'infirmière, mais on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il venait principalement pour observer (et insulter) Hermione. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, ni à Harry, ni à Ron; Cette expérience était bien trop humiliante pour être raconté.

Un grand silence s'était installé entre eux. Snape la regardait nerveusement.

"Hermione," dit-il dans un murmure qui avait toujours eut pour effet de rendre ses élèves attentifs à la moindre de ses paroles, "si vous ne vous vous sentez pas prête à consommer le mariage, j'attendrais."

Hermione se leva d'un bond. "Oh, par tout les saints. Le but principal de ce mariage est d'avoir un enfant. Si nous n'avons pas de rapports, quel est l'intérêt de s'être marier?"

Il baissa les yeux. "Nous pourrions peut être nous y mettre alors?"

Elle acquiesça.


	8. Chapitre Sept

Merci à Lalou, Melinda Potauxroses, Erin (merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite), Bohemio, Marilou Lupin, Tyto27, Ninie286, GinnyPotter02, Zazaone, DrDanaScully, Diane (merci pour ta review et tes encouragements), Cassandre8, Psyko (lol, c'est pas bien de faire peur à sa maman et oui, je veux bien que tu m'envoies une photo de toi la prochaine fois que tu liras un chapitre. Sinon, c'est clair que pour étrange, il va être étrange ce lemon. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus. Bises.), virg05 et superfan pour leurs reviews.

Euh… Petite note pour les gens qui n'ont pas de comptes sur ffnet: si vous pouviez me laisser vos adresses mails quand vous reviewez, ca serait sympa. Comme ca, je pourrais vous répondre plus en détails, ce sera sûrement mieux que mes petites notes entre parenthèses. Enfin, je dis ça comme ça moi

Sinon, plusieurs personnes m'ont posés des questions au sujet du polynectar: d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce cher Snape a décidé, après être entré au service de Voldemort, de ne pas avoir de relation sexuelle car, selon lui, comme le sperme peut être considéré comme 'une partie de lui', une personne en ayant en sa possession aurait pu prendre son apparence. Enfin, selon moi, il y a une petite faille dans son raisonnement: les personnes qui auraient pu avoir cette idée en tête se seraient, je pense, contentés d'un de ses cheveux… Ceci dit, c'est peut être pour cela que Snape a les cheveux si gras: afin qu'ils restent collés les uns aux autres et qu'il n'y en ait pas un seul qui se détache des autres pour aller se balader Oui, je sais, je suis dégoûtante mais je m'assume lol

Sinon, j'ai eu une autre question: pourquoi ont-ils été obligé de se marier pour avoir un enfant? Et bien, à ceci, je répondrais que, en Angleterre, il semble assez mal vue pour une demoiselle d'avoir un enfant sans être marier. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de détailler, si?

Bon, bah à dimanche prochain tout le monde et bon lemon (pour celles qui l'attendaient avec impatience )

**

* * *

**

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

**

* * *

******

Chapitre Sept: Nuit de Noces

Snape fit un pas en avant et se retrouva devant elle. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches avec hésitation et commencèrent à en redessiner les contours.

Pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues (après tout, elle n'était vraiment pas attirée par le Professeur Snape), sa respiration devint rapide et superficielle. La soudaine sensation d'humidité entre ses jambes lui permit de réaliser que, bien que Snape ne soit pas vraiment attirant, il était un homme, et qu'il était en train de lui faire des choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimentées.

Ses mains, si habiles en cours de potions, exploraient son corps délicatement. Elle avait toujours imaginé que, pendant sa nuit de noces, dès que la porte se serait refermé, elle et son nouveau mari se seraient littéralement sauté dessus. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle trouvait que les choses allaient beaucoup trop lentement. Il n'avait pas encore détaché un seul bouton, et parcourait son corps, encore totalement vêtue, de ses mains, comme pour graver ses formes dans sa mémoire.

Il semblait, pensa Hermione, attendre un signe d'elle. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, alors elle décida plutôt d'agir. Ses mains, comme dotées d'une volonté propre, se mirent à déboutonner sa veste. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant à quel point il était mince; Ses vêtements semblaient avoir été choisi minutieusement afin de dissimuler sa faible constitution.

Joueuse, elle lui pinça les fesses et fut surprise par sa réaction: il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il la reposa juste à côté du lit massif, qui dominait la chambre. Ses doigts agiles détachèrent les perles qui servaient d'attaches à la robe d'Hermione. Après avoir laissé glisser sa robe, il s'agenouilla devant elle et reporta son attention sur ses seins. Alors qu'il tenait un de ses seins dans sa main gauche, l'autre recevait de doux baisers de sa bouche. Il se servit de sa main droite, restée libre, pour détacher son soutien-gorge.

Alors qu'elle commençait progressivement à sombrer dans les méandres du plaisir, elle tenta de lui ôter sa robe. Alors que celle-ci venait de rejoindre les autres vêtements, elle prit soudainement conscience de la bosse qui ornait son boxer de soie noire.

Il se releva soudainement, la souleva de nouveau et la déposa doucement sur le lit. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle, puis il lui retira rapidement son dernier sous vêtement.

Alors qu'il se débarrassait de son boxer, Hermione put l'observer. Il ne serait jamais un des mannequins que l'on voit dans Sorcière Hebdo, c'était clair, mais il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans la manière dont il était fait. Elle laissa son regard explorer son corps mince, légèrement musclé et couvert de fins poils noirs. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à son bas ventre et elle put voir son membre dressé, ce qui éveilla en elle un désir primitif: celui de lui faire l'amour.

Incroyable, pensa-t-elle, _comment est-ce que je peux détester cet homme à ce point et vouloir en même temps lui sauter dessus_.

, pensa-t-elle, . 

Maintenant, il avait pris place entre ses longues jambes afin de se rapprocher d'elle. Quand il se fut positionné à son entrée, elle gémit d'anticipation, s'accrochant à ses épaules nues. Un moment plus tard, elle haletait de douleur alors qu'il s'enfonçait ardemment dans son antre jusqu'à maintenant resté vierge. Immédiatement après, il se retira presque entièrement d'elle.

"Dois-je m'arrêter? Je ne veux pas vous blesser."

Elle fut choquée en réalisant à quel point elle le voulait, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du fait que, malgré le fait que ça lui fasse extrêmement mal, elle voulait malgré tout-non, elle avait besoin-de le sentir en elle.

"Non-continuez s'il vous plait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma première fois soit une partie de plaisir."

Il entra délicatement en elle de nouveau, essayant d'aller doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Après un moment, cependant, il devint évident que le plaisir avait entamer son self-control, car ses coups de rein devinrent plus puissants. En regardant son visage, Hermione put voir un homme différent. La tension s'était envolée, tout comme la colère et son masque froid. Et quand, enfin, il atteignit l'orgasme et s'effondra sur elle, haletant de plaisir, elle se sentit étrangement fière à l'idée d'avoir été capable de le changer aussi radicalement.

L'ancien Snape reprit, cependant, rapidement le contrôle. Aussitôt qu'il eut trouvé la force de se libérer d'elle, il lui ordonna:

"Tournez vous, mettez-vous dos à moi."

La curiosité l'emporta et elle obéit sans poser de question.

"Maintenant, je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez exactement ce que je vous dis." Dit-il dans un murmure autoritaire qui lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs! "Je vais effectuer une petite expérience. Je ne veux pas vous entendre prononcer un mot à ce sujet. Au lieu de cela, pendant que je procéderais, nous allons avoir une petite conversation. C'est compris?"

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à l'université maintenant?" Son bras se glissa devant elle, se dirigeant entre ses jambes.

"Oui. J'ai fini ma première année à Oxford en Juin. J'étudie à la fois les Charmes et la Métamorphose, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me décide à me spécialiser dans une de ces deux matières."

"Et avez-vous reçu des notes satisfaisantes?" Ses doigts experts exploraient ses lèvres. Alors qu'il terminait sa question, il trouva son clitoris. Elle lutta pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même et tenta de répondre.

"Oui. J'étais…hummm…la première de ma promotion."

"Comme c'est surprenant," dit-il froidement. Ses doigts commencèrent à effectuer de petits cercles autour de cette zone sensible. "Et avez-vous déjà décidé quelle matière vous alliez choisir, Charmes ou Métamorphose?"

"N…nn…nnon!" haleta Hermione. "Ce sont deux matières très… intéressantes." Ce qu'il était entrain de lui faire était également très intéressant. Elle pouvait sentir de petites vagues de chaleur partirent de son ventre pour se propager partout dans son corps.

"Je suppose que vous allez bientôt devoir retourner à Oxford, non?"

La seule réponse que reçu Snape fut "Ahh…ahhh…ohhhh!" alors qu'il la menait à l'orgasme du bout des doigts.

"Est-ce un oui?" demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Hermione, qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration, parvint à hocher la tête.

"Une expérience plutôt concluante, non?"

"Pas étonnant que vous ayez eu trente neuf demandes en mariage," murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "En fait, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre d'expérience," dit-il calmement. "Je pense que deux ans plus tôt, des gens m'auraient payé pour que je reste loin d'eux… Mais l'argent et le prestige ont toujours eu une certaine influence sur la population sorcière, et comme je suis parvenu à accumuler une quantité considérable de ces deux choses au cours de la dernière année…"

"Je n'ai pas été confronté à ce phénomène," dit Hermione, amère.

"Pas étonnant," répliqua-t-il. "La plupart des sorciers sont intimidé par les sorcières intelligentes."

"Pas vous, comment l'expliquez-vous?"

"Je suis professeur," répondit-il simplement. "J'ai eu ma part de relations bancales. Et puis, quand vous avez plusieurs centaines d'étudiants qui vous craignent, cela ne vous donne pas vraiment envie de chercher une femme susceptible de vous craindre également."

"En parlant d'étudiants," dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement, "les cours commencent-ils toujours de premier?"

"Oui. Pourquoi? Vous aviez l'intention de prolonger votre séjour ici ?"

"Pas vraiment," murmura-t-elle en s'endormant.

"C'est ce que je pensais," dit-il paisiblement. "De toute façon, j'avais des cours à préparer."

Hermione sombra dans le sommeil. Elle ne sut donc pas que son mari était resté éveiller encore une heure environ, à caresser son corps avec douceur, avant de s'endormir lui aussi.


	9. Chapitre Huit

****

Merci à Bohemio, Melinda Potauxroses, zaika, ladyalienor, Zazaone, diane, mandragora pousicat, latitelfemagik, Ninie286, DrDanaScully et Tyto27 pour leurs reviews. Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour le bla bla aujourd'hui alors je vais faire short! Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

**

* * *

**********

Chapitre Huit: Encore des lettres

2 Septembre 2000

Severus,

Il apparaît malheureusement que notre première tentative a échouée. Nous devons recommencer.

Dans les livres moldus que j'ai lu, il semblerait que l'ovulation ait généralement lieu aux environs du quatorzième jour après le début des règles; La fécondation a plus de chance de se produire entre le douzième et le quatorzième jour du cycle. As-tu quelque chose de prévu le quatorze et le quinze? Le seize est un lundi, et j'ai trois cours ce jour-là.

Dis moi ce qui te conviens le mieux.

Hermione

* * *

3 Septembre 2000

Hermione,

Je suis disponible le quatorze et le quinze. Chez toi ou chez moi?

Severus.

* * *

4 Septembre 2000

Severus,

Comme nous avons passé notre lune de miel à Poudlard, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas visité mon cottage cette fois? Dover est agréable en Septembre.

Hermione

* * *

1 Octobre 2000

Severus,

J'ai l'impression que nous allons devoir recommencer. Cette fois, la période optimale tombe pendant la semaine. Je pense que je viendrais à Poudlard ce coup-ci.

Hermione.

* * *

2 Octobre 2000

Hermione,

Dois-je t'attendre pour le quinze? Je trouve que passer du temps avec toi est beaucoup plus agréable que de noter des devoirs.

Je demanderai à Albus de me retirer de la liste des enseignants patrouillant le quinze.

Sincèrement,

Severus

* * *

31 Octobre 2000

Severus,

Les femmes jeunes ne sont-elles pas censées tomber enceinte rapidement? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? A mon dernier examen, l'autre jour, le médicomage m'a affirmé que tout fonctionnait à merveille chez moi.

L'ovulation est au milieu de la semaine cette fois. Chez toi ou chez moi?

Hermione.

* * *

1 Novembre 2000

Chère Hermione,

Premièrement, j'espère que tu n'utilises pas de nouveau un retourneur de temps, car il a été montré que cela avait des effets indésirables sur la conception et la grossesse.

Deuxièmement, des études ont montrées que le stress diminuait les chances de conception. Ne pourrais-tu pas réduire le nombre de cours que tu suis? J'ai oublié la politique d'Oxford en cas d'abandon en cours d'année.

Ci-joint un potion anti-stress. Prends-en une cuillère à soupe tout les jours.

Nous nous verrons à ton cottage le quinze.

Bien à toi,

Severus.

* * *

2 Novembre 2000

Severus,

J'ai commencé à prendre ta potion dès que je l'ai reçu. J'ai jeté un sort spécial sur un Rappeltout afin qu'il se déclenche si je venais à oublier de prendre ma dose de potion quotidienne.

Non, je n'utilise pas de retourneur de temps. Une année, ca m'a suffit. Oxford ne tolère aucun abandon passé le 15 Octobre (oups!) donc je suis obligé de suivre tout les cours jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

A dans deux semaines.

H.

* * *

2 Décembre 2000

Severus,

Je suis officiellement en retard de trois jours.Youpi ! L'accouchement serait donc prévu pour le 9 août 2001. (Ce n'est, bien sûr, qu'une approximation, mais je suis sure que tu le savais déjà.)

H.

* * *

5 Décembre 2000

Severus,

J'ai parlé trop vite.

Mes règles ont commencé juste à temps pour que je puisse avoir des crampes atroces pendant ma dernière semaine de cours.

H.

* * *

6 Décembre 2000

Chère Hermione,

Des articles indiquent qu'un stress excessif peut entraîner des perturbations dans les cycles menstruels. Prends-tu ta potion comme je te l'ai indiqué? Tu devrais passer à deux cuillères à soupe par jour. Je t'ai préparé une autre fiole de cette potion. Je t'ai également préparé une potion contre les crampes (la préparation pourpre). Tu n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant?

J'attends avec impatience ton arrivée à Poudlard pour Noël. Fais-moi savoir le jour et l'heure exacte de ton arrivée, que l'on puisse se retrouver à Pré Au Lard.

Bien à toi,

Severus


	10. Chapitre Neuf

****

Merci à Lalou, Zazaone, Tyto27, DrDanaScully, Zaika, latitelfemagik, Bohemio, Noemie, Ninie286, Diane etladyalienorpour leurs reviews. Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Bisous à tout le monde.

**

* * *

**

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

**

* * *

**************

Chapitre Neuf: Courses de Noël

Hermione jeta son sac de cours, qui atteignit le sol dans un son mat, et se mit à hurler: "Je suis LIBRE!" Elle retira ses chaussures, se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même comme une petite fille, puis se rendit à la cuisine pour s'emparer d'un pot de Haagen-Dazs.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, une cuillère dans une main et le pot de glace dans l'autre. " Patt', je te jure," dit-elle à son chat, qui était couché sur le coussin à côté du sien, "de ne pas toucher à un livre avant au moins une semaine!"

"Ce serait bien la première fois!" La tête de Ginny Malfoy venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée.

Hermione sursauta, puis reprit contenance. "Ginny! Ca faisait longtemps!"

"Beaucoup trop longtemps même. J'ai essayé de te joindre avant, mais tu n'étais jamais là. Tes cours sont terminées, non?"

"Oui. Enfin."

"Tu veux bien venir faire les courses de Noël avec moi? Comme ça, on pourra choisir des cadeaux pour Zinnia ensemble…"

"Qui!"

"Zinnia. La fille de Ron. Tu ne savais pas?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Coq' est venu avec une lettre à un moment, mais Pattenrond s'est enfui avec avant que j'ai eu le temps de la lire… J'étais en plein milieu d'une rédaction et je crois que je l'ai trouvé plus tard, mais que j'avais encore pas mal de choses à faire. Alors j'ai oublié de l'ouvrir. Oh, ce que je peux être idiote! Maintenant, je dois acheter à la fois un cadeau de naissance et un cadeau de Noël. Oui, je viendrais avec toi."

"Super!" Ginny rayonnait. "On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous à midi au Chaudron Baveur. Comme ça, on pourra déjeuner et parler avant de faire nos courses." Sa tête disparut de l'âtre dans un pop et Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule avec Pattenrond. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains en réalisant soudain quelque chose. Le Chaudron Baveur-à midi. L'heure à laquelle elle devait rejoindre Severus. Elle n'avait pas parlé de Severus à Ginny, ou de quoique ce soit les concernant. Ses parents, Albus Dumbledore, et Minerva McGonagall étaient les seules personnes au courant de leur mariage. Le fait qu'elle devait mettre ses amis au courant lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Elle gémit.

Puis elle se redressa et attaqua sauvagement sa crème glacée. _Quand tu as des ennuis, noies-les dans le chocolat_, pensa-t-elle.

Le jour suivant, elle apparut au Chaudron Baveur à 11h59, comme la dernière fois. Mais Ginny n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de ponctuel, pas comme Snape; Hermione passa plusieurs minutes stressantes à faire des allers et venus devant le foyer, essayant de deviner de quelle manière Ginny réagirait en apprenant les nouvelles.

Sûrement que Ginny, qui était maintenant une Malfoy, avait une plus haute estime qu'avant de Snape? Mais elle avait quand même passé sept années sinistres dans sa classe; elle avait été diplômée il y a moins de six mois. Si elle se mettait à faire des remarques désagréables (comme son frère le ferait sûrement en apprenant les nouvelles), qu'est-ce qui était le plus raisonnable: l'ignorer ou lui répondre? Hermione avait toujours défendu Snape face à Ron, mais elle n'était pas sure que ce soit la bonne attitude à adopter face à Ginny. Hermione n'avait toujours pas décidé quoi faire (ou comment éviter le sujet pour le moment) quand Ginny fit une entrée fracassante par la porte de devant-d'humeur beaucoup trop joyeuse au goût d'Hermione.

Malheureusement, les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la rouquine furent, "Wow, t'as l'air en pleine forme, Hermione. T'as rencontré un gars à l'université ou quoi?"

Hermione rougit. Elle ne pensait pas aborder ce sujet aussi rapidement.

"Et bien…Hm… Pas vraiment à l'université."

Ginny se pencha et attrapa la main gauche d'Hermione. "Ooh, Hermione! T'es mariée! Quand ? Et pourquoi toutes ces cachotteries? C'est une belle alliance."

Hermione émit un son étranglé.

"Allons nous asseoir pour déjeuner," dit Ginny, pratique. Puis, alors qu'elles marchaient vers une table vide, elle ajouta, "J'ai hâte de voir la tête que fera Harry quand nous lui dirons!"

"Nous?" dit Hermione faiblement. (Elle avait décidé la nuit précédente qu'elle enverrait un hibou à Harry et Ron pour les informer de la nouvelle. Leurs explosions seront peut être rendu supportables par la distance.)

"Bah oui," dit Ginny joyeusement. "Je lui ai promis qu'on se verrait aujourd'hui à trois heures pour l'aider à choisir un cadeau pour Luna. Tu savais pour lui et Luna, non?"

Hermione n'aurait su dire si elle avait reçue ou non une invitation à leur mariage. Elle avait, cependant, difficilement pu passer à côté des gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier à ce sujet . Elle acquiesça silencieusement et se cacha derrière son menu.

"Alors, Hermione, dis-moi tout sur cet homme mystère. Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que je connais?"

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau mais n'abaissa pas son menu.

"Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré à Poudlard?"

Elle répondit, de nouveau, à cette question par un hochement de tête silencieux. Hermione espérait que Ginny ne pouvait voir que le haut de sa tête, mais pas son visage (qui était cramoisi). A quoi, mais à quoi pensait-elle quand elle avait épousé cet homme? Oh, il était assez intelligent; leurs conversations sur la politique, les potions et la philosophie entre leurs 'essais' étaient assez intéressantes (tout comme leurs 'essais'). Et sa, hum, technique avait définitivement été approuvée. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était un reclus social inepte qui s'amusait à terroriser les enfants pour s'amuser.

Son menu disparut soudainement. Tom s'en était emparé-il voulait prendre leur commande. Bien qu'elle ait fixé le menu pendant un long moment, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé. Prise au dépourvu, elle commanda un ragoût, comme la dernière fois.

Quand il se fut éloigné, Ginny reprit son interrogatoire. "De ton année?"

"Non."

"Plus vieux ou plus jeune que toi?"

"Plus vieux," répondit Hermione, résignée. Elle jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose pour la cacher.

"Gryffondor ou Serdaigle?"

"Aucun des deux." _Oh, tuez moi maintenant_, pensa Hermione.

"Ooh, un Poufsouffle alors. Oh, attends…" Le regard de Ginny venait de se fixer sur son alliance, en platine avec des émeraudes. C'était un héritage de la famille Snape; Le père et le grand-père de Severus étaient aussi des Serpentards. "Hermione, je ne peux pas le croire! Un Serpentard! Nous nous ressemblons plus que ce que je ne pensais! Ok, laisse-moi réfléchir maintenant. Quel Serpentard ne ressemblait pas à un gorille? Ca ne peut pas être Draco, bien sûr, il est à moi…" Elle commença à murmurer toute seule.

Hermione se pencha et commença à engloutir son ragoût.

Après quelques minutes, Ginny releva la tête de son steak. "Hermione, je n'arrive pas à deviner qui ca peut bien être. Donne moi un indice. Blond ou brun?"

"Des cheveux noirs." La voix d'Hermione tremblait.

Ginny se gratta la tête. "Blaise est mort-en plus, il était dans l'autre camp. Flint est à Azkaban-je ne vois donc pas qui ca peut bien-" Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et Hermione su qu'elle avait compris. "Combien d'années a-t-il de plus que toi, jeune fille?"

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à la question, mais les gémissements qu'elle émettait parlaient pour elle.

Ginny se frotta les yeux. "S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas Snape, hein?"

De nouveau, Hermione ne répondit rien.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te marier avec ce truc?" dit Ginny. " T'es masochiste? Ou alors t'avais envie que tes enfants ressemblent à des vampires? T'es complètement cinglée!"

Hermione se tourna. Elle avait eu peur que quelque chose comme cela se produise; Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente à imaginer toutes les directions que cette conversation serait susceptible de prendre. Finalement, elle avait décidé que l'issue la plus logique était que Ginny accepte sa relation avec Snape. Seulement Ginny était tout sauf logique.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à l'attitude qu'elle devait adopté au cas où tout tournerait au désastre. Alors elle décida d'agir par instinct. Elle se leva et lui dit, cassante, "Oui, je suis cinglée. Absolument barjo. Salut." Et elle sorti en trombe du pub pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle? Elle, plus que tout autre, devrait être tolérante quand il s'agit de couples hors normes, pensa Hermione, hors d'elle, alors qu'elle faisait son chemin à travers la foule qui encombrait l'allée en cette période de fête.

Alors comme ça, j'ai épousé une chauve-souris fétide. Elle a bien épousée un furet qui m'a insulté non-stop pendant six ans! Et elle s'attend toujours à ce que je lui offre un cadeau de mariage!

Quatre heures plus tard, elle était toujours à la recherche d'un présent pour la petite Zinnia. Elle s'était d'abord débarrasser de la tâche délicate que représentait le choix du cadeau de Severus. Il s'était plaint de l'état de ses gants en peau de dragon, alors elle lui en avait acheté une nouvelle paire, de la meilleure qualité qu'il soit.

Puis elle avait passé un moment à errer entre les habits de bébé, sans vraiment les regarder, se demandant si elle serait amené un jour à en acheter pour elle-même. Quand elle eu fini de ruminer ses sombres pensées, elle se sentit perdue. Sans les indications de Ginny, elle ne saurait jamais quelle couleur choisir. Ron avait les cheveux roux et la peau pâle, Millie, les cheveux sombres et la peau ambrée. De quelle caractéristique leur fille avait-elle héritée? Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers et venus entre un vêtement rose pastel (si elle ressemblait à Ron) et un autre d'un rouge vif (si elle ressemblait à Millie) quand elle sentit une tape sur son épaule.

C'était Harry. "Hey, Hermy," dit-il doucement. Après cinq ans, c'était devenu son surnom intime; jamais il ne l'utilisait devant les autres.

"Harry," dit-elle faiblement, craignant la confrontation à venir.

"Ginny m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Et je voulais te dire que… Je pense que tu as fait le bon choix. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'aurais entendu dire trois ans plutôt… Mais après tout le travail que nous avons accompli ensemble pendant la guerre, j'ai découvert qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, au plus profond de lui. Pas toujours très aimable, mais honorable et dévoué. Il camoufle juste toutes ces qualités derrière ses actes ignobles."

Hermione sourit faiblement. "En fait, son caractère abject s'est amoindri avec le temps. Mais après tout ce qu'il a vécu, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Et puis, il essaye d'être agréable."

"Je crois que le côté positif, c'est qu'il 'essaye', non?" dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Pour la première fois en vingt-quatre heures, Hermione se mit à rire et lui fit une grimace. "Tout à fait," dit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. "Tu aurais dû me le dire, tu sais," dit-il. "Je ne t'aurais pas tué."

"Ca, je ne pouvais pas le deviner," dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. "A chaque fois que j'y pensais, je vous voyais, toi et Ron, en train de me battre à mort et de me répéter à quel point j'étais stupide…"

"Hermy," dit Harry sérieusement,"Allez, viens. Nous sommes amis, non? Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne ferais ça, n'est-ce pas?

"Bah, oui, maintenant, je le sais," dit Hermione durement.

"Tu sais, je comprend tes inquiétudes à propos de Ron. Si seulement Ginny ne l'avait pas su la première, Luna et moi aurions pu essayer de lui amener les choses différemment."

"Oh, je sais, j'ai vraiment fichu le bordel. Mais je suis une handicapée sociale; A quoi tu t'attendais? Si j'avais été doué en relations humaines, je n'aurais pas eu à partir à la chasse au mari," dit-elle en reniflant.

"Calme-toi Hermione. Oublie tout ça. Pardonne moi. Et si on bougeait?"

Hermione s'arrêta et prit de profondes inspirations, essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. "Très bien. Alors, changeons de sujet de conversation. Zinnia a-t-elle les cheveux roux ou sombres? J'essaye de choisir entre ces deux petites choses là." Elle lui montra les deux vêtements.

"Oh, Hermione," dit Harry avec exaspération. "Elle a tellement de vêtements qu'ils ne savent plus où les mettre. La plupart ont bien entendu été tricoté par Molly. Achètes-lui plutôt un jouet. Ou mieux, un livre."

"Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ca avant?" murmura Hermione. " Tracteur à chenilles affamés, j'arrive."(1)

(1) J'ai pas bien saisi cette phrase. Je pense qu'Hermione parle des jouets quand elle dit ça…


	11. Chapitre Dix

****

Merci à Zazaone, lalou, Tyto27, Ninie286, ladyalienor, zaika, DrDanaScully etlatitelfemagik pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ca vous plait toujours autant. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous.

**

* * *

**

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

**

* * *

******************

Chapitre Dix: Bon Retour

Hermione était toujours perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle préparait ses affaires pour ses vacances à Poudlard. Sa conversation avec Harry, bien que positive, l'avait gênée mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Elle se repassait la conversation encore et encore, essayant de trouver le problème, alors qu'elle pliait ses hauts et les plaçait soigneusement dans sa valise.

"Alors, il embrasse bien?" demanda Harry gentiment.

Elle gesticula.

"Pas assez d'éléments de comparaison, hum?" dit Harry. "Je comprends. Pour moi, il n'y a eut que Cho, qui était trop pleurnicheuse et toi-trop brute-ne le prend pas pour toi, bien sur."

Elle acquiesça, pas du tout offensée. Ce baiser lui avait vraiment paru étrange, malsain ou quelque chose comme ca.

"Mais Luna-ben, wow! Et elle n'a pas d'expérience non plus." Il commença ensuite à délirer, lui racontant à quel point Luna était merveilleuse, puis il lui fit part des projets qu'ils avaient déjà fait.

Au début, elle pensait que ce qui l'avait dérangé, c'était le fait que Luna soit tombé enceinte tout de suite. Mais maintenant, elle réalisait, alors qu'elle rangeait ses jupes, que ce qui la gênait vraiment, inconsciemment, c'était cette histoire de baiser.

Elle n'avait encore jamais embrassé son mari, excepté le jour du mariage. Il l'avait embrassé souvent-sur la joue, sur le dessus de la tête, et-et bien-sur beaucoup d'autres zones sensibles. Elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé, ne l'avait jamais touché plus que nécessaire. Les baisers lèvres contre lèvres n'avaient tout simplement pas leur place dans leur mariage.

A force d'y penser, elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais appelé par son prénom. Elle ne l'appelait plus "Professeur" depuis leur Lune de Miel-il s'y était opposé-maintenant, elle l'appelait "Mr. Snape" ou alors simplement "Monsieur". Elle n'utilisait son prénom, Severus, que lorsqu'elle lui écrivait.

Elle avait un mari maintenant; c'était cela. Harry n'avait pas qu'une épouse, il avait aussi une amante. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu autant de chance? Elle ferma sa valise d'un coup, désabusée. "Bien, Severus, J'arrive. J'espère que tu es prêt."

Une minute plus tard, elle se trouvait à Pré-Au-Lard, devant les Trois Balais. Snape (_Non, pas Snape, Severus!_pensa-t-elle) l'attendait avec une cape en plus, qu'il lui mit rapidement sur les épaules. "J'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas habillé de manière appropriée" dit-il, bourru. "Il fait extrêmement froid aujourd'hui."

Ils parlèrent de ses cours et de ses examens alors qu'ils avançaient sur le sentier enneigé. Elle avait particulièrement aimé la Métamorphose ce trimestre.

"Es-tu certaine que tu veux continuer à aller à l'université?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils passaient le portail de Poudlard.

"Si j'avais voulu rester à la maison et ne rien faire, j'aurais épousé Harry," lui répondit-elle brusquement.

Snape la fixa. "Hermione, tu penses comme une moldue."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça?"

"L'Université est un concept relativement nouveau dans le monde sorcier. L'apprentissage est toujours une possibilité valable pour les personnes qui veulent faire carrière. Certains sorciers âgés pensent même que c'est la seule 'vraie' méthode pour avoir une bonne formation."

"Alors, tu es débordé par le travail? C'est pour ça que tu veux que je devienne ton apprenti? Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me spécialiser dans les potions," répondit-elle, insolente.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée où la température était nettement plus agréable.

"Je ne pense pas que faire ton apprentissage avec moi soit une bonne idée de toute façon," dit-il sérieusement. "La plupart des gens seraient susceptible de penser que je me montre moins dur avec toi parce que tu es ma femme. De plus," ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, "Je ne pense pas pouvoir travailler correctement si je suis en permanence avec toi."

Hermione rougit. "Ok. Mais si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui?"

"Minerva est malade tous les matins en ce moment," dit-il alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers les cachots. "Albus parlait de chercher un autre professeur pour enseigner la Métamorphose aux plus jeunes. Un apprenti pourrait parfaitement se charger de cette tâche. Tu sais qu'elle a toujours eu une haute opinion de toi."

"Hmmm. Je vais y penser. Dans combien de temps aura-t-ellebesoin de cette aide ?"

Il murmura le mot de passe de leurs appartements, puis releva la tête et s'agita. "Peut être avant le début du prochain trimestre? Je ne sais pas. Après vous, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione pénétra dans le salon et s'effondra sur le canapé. "Ce n'est pas juste!" dit-elle en grognant. "Même McGonagall est enceinte avant moi. J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle était ménopausée, mais non! Elle est enceinte!"

"Les sorcières vieillissent moins rapidement que les moldues, Hermione." Snape avait repris sa voix de professeur. "La moyenne d'âge pour la ménopause, chez les sorcières, est de soixante et un ans. Minerva en a soixante-dix. Elle était en pré-ménopause depuis un moment maintenant-je le sais, vu que c'est moi qui était chargé de lui préparer ses potions anti-bouffées de chaleur. Mais elle n'avait apparemment pas encore perdue sa fertilité." Il fixa Hermione avec un regard sérieux et calme, "Tout comme Albus, d'ailleurs."

"Oh, c'est dégoûtant. S'il te plait, arrête de me faire penser à ça!" Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, si elle arrive à tomber enceinte à soixante-dix ans, je n'y arriverai pas alors que j'ai cinquante ans de moinsqu'elle !"

"Tu es stressée en ce moment. Et puis, ta situation est complètement différente de la sienne."

"Severus, je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais, et bien, es-tu sure que le problème ne vient pas de toi?"

"Franchement, j'y ai pensé," dit-il, mal à l'aise. "Je suis allé voir Madame Pomfresh et elle a fait quelques tests."

Hermione le regarda, choquée. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu embarrassé. "Et?" fit-elle impatiemment.

"Et il n'y a aucun problème avec mon sperme. La quantité et la qualité sont, toutes deux, satisfaisantes." Son visage était à présent pratiquement rouge.

"Oh," dit Hermione, blême. "Et bien alors, je ne comprends pas. Je vais bien, tu vas bien, je prend cette stupide potion anti-stress. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Severus se mit à chercher quelque chose. "Et bien, j'ai parcouru un article il y a quelques temps. J'espérais ne pas avoir à te le montrer, mais à présent, je pense que je n'ai plus le choix, et…"

"Montre moi seulement ce maudit article!" fit Hermione, cassante, avec impatience.

"Très bien, très chère," fit-il résigné. "Promets moi seulement de ne pas t'énerver contre moi, d'accord?"

Hermione renifla en guise de réponse. Elle se tenait là, tapant du pied, alors qu'il cherchait sur son bureau. Enfin, il revint vers elle, un journal scientifique moldu à la main, l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait marqué, et lui mit entre les mains. "Lis."

Elle lu le titre. " Qu'est-ce que c'est? L'édition du Premier Avril?" Après avoir parcouru le reste de l'article, cependant, elle fut forcé de reconnaître que les auteurs ne plaisantaient pas.Des études avaient prouvées que les personnes qui avaient des rapports quotidiennement étaient plus aptes à concevoir que ceux qui avaient une vie sexuelle moins active. La conclusion scientifique qui en découlait semblait logique: de fréquentes expositions à l'ADN mâle permettaient d'éviter que le fœtus soit considéré comme un 'matériel étranger' par le corps féminin et rejetait. Malgré tout, cette article la gênait. "Si je comprends bien, ce que tu suggères, c'est que nous baisions comme des lapins?"

Il la fixa. "Je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais présenté les choses aussi crûment, mais oui, c'est ce que je propose. Avez-vous un problème avec ça, Mrs. Snape?"

"Je pense pouvoir m'y faire," dit-elle. Puis elle se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.


	12. Chapitre Onze

****

Merci à lalou, zaika, Ninie286, Calynounette, Tyto27 (Désolé la miss, mon pc a bugué pendant que je tapais la réponse donc t'as que la moitié dune réponse :s je t'en ferais une bien entière la prochaine fois lol bises quand même), DrDanaScully, Zazaone et ladyalienor pour leurs reviews. Bon, j'ai une annonce à vous faire qui va surement pas vous faire plaisir mais bon, je me lance : Je passe mon concours Lundi et Mardi prochain et je suis actuellement en révisions intensives. Et comme vous devez vous en douter, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre voire pas du tout. C'est pourquoi il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre traduit dimanche prochain mais je me débrouillerais pour vous en publier deux d'un coup le dimanche suivant pour me faire pardonner. Ca vous va ? Bisous à toutes et soyez indulgentes please Ali

**

* * *

**

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

**

* * *

******************

Chapitre Onze: Félicitations de vacances.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione prit son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. La table de professeurs avait été élargie depuis son départ de Poudlard – Elle était à présent assez grande pour accueillir les épouses des plus jeunes membres du corps enseignant. Ca avait été étrange pour elle de passer devant la table des Gryffondors et d'aller s'installer à la table des professeurs, qui dominait la salle entière (Bien qu'il était de coutume, pendant les vacances de Noël, que les élèves restant aillent s'asseoir avec les professeurs.)

Elle eut peu de temps pour réfléchir à ses nouvelles habitudes; Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut assaillie par les hiboux. Il était évident que Ginny n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Les premières lettres qu'elle lut furent agréablement neutres; Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de toutes les missives.

* * *

Hermione, 

Mes félicitations pour ton mariage.

Dean Thomas.

* * *

Hermione, 

Tu sais, je te considérais comme quelqu'un d'intelligent! Voldemort a-t-il pompé toute ta cervelle? Tu aurais pu faire un meilleur choix.

Lavande Brown Finnigan

P.S. De la part de Seamus: J'ai entendu dire que tes notes à l'Université sont toujours aussi bonnes, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas d'accord avec ma femme, je pense que tu es toujours en possession de tous tes moyens. Cependant, je commence à me demander si tu ne prendrais pas quelques unes de ces substances hallucinogènes que nous avons vu en Etudes des Moldus?

* * *

Jeune fille, qu'as-tu fait? Comment as-tu pu te marier sans en parler à Padma ou même à moi? Nous aurions adoré t'aider à arranger tes cheveux ou à te maquiller pour le jour de ton mariage! 

Parvati

* * *

Hermione, 

Je suis contente que tu aies du épouser ce connard de Snape. Je considère ça comme un coup du destin pour te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait.

Marietta Edgecombe.

* * *

La lettre qui va suivre est en partie couverte de l'écriture brouillon de Ron (_en italique_), dont certaines parties ont été rayés et remplacés par l'écriture fleurie de Millie (**en gras**). 

_Hermione,__Seras-tu offensée si je te dis que tu t'es complètement planté dans ton choix de mari? Parce que c'est le cas.** Nous pensons que tu as fait le bon choix, chérie. **Tu sais pourtant que Snape va te torturer **soutenir** tout le reste de ta vie, non? C'est vraiment un connard **gentleman**, tu sais!_

_Tu sais pourtant que Snape va te tout le reste de ta vie, non? C'est vraiment un , tu sais!_

_Enfin, tu as fait ton lit, tu n'as plus qu'à t'y coucher maintenant (Bien que je ne sois pas sure de vouloir penser à cela maintenant que tu le partages avec Snape)._

_Ton ami,_

_Ron Weasley._

P.S. S'il te plait, excuse l'impétuosité de mon mari. Il est bougon depuis que Zinnia a la colique. Millie.

* * *

Hermione, 

Je suis certain que tout le monde est en train de te hurler son mécontentement en ce moment même. Je peux difficilement te blâmer de n'avoir rien dit. Ne te méprends pas; Je pense toujours que Snape est un bâtard graisseux. (Besoin d'une lotion capillaire WWW 'évolution'?) Mais je sais qu'il n'ait pas totalement mauvais. Pendant notre dernière année, il a surpris une conversation entre Georges et moi à propos d'Ombrage: nous voulions nous débarrasser d'elle. Le lendemain, il a 'accidentellement' glissé le mot de passe de son laboratoire privé dans mon sac. Sans lui, notre marais portable n'aurait jamais dépassé le stade de vase.

Donne lui une crème canari pour moi, d'accord?

Fred.

* * *

Hermione, 

Désolé de t'avoir crier dessus hier. C'était plutôt déplacé, non? Draco n'arrête pas de me dire que ses maudites hormones de femme enceinte me rendent cinglée. Je vais finir par croire qu'il a raison.

Félicitations avec un peu de retard. En espérant que, la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, ce sera dans de meilleures conditions!

Ginny.

* * *

Chère Hermione (et cher Severus) 

Félicitations pour votre mariage.

Ginny et moi n'avons pas eu l'opportunité de nous entretenir avec l'un de vous deux depuis un moment. S'il vous plait, venez à notre fête du Nouvel An afin que nous puissions discuter. Envoyez nous un hibou si cela vous convient.

Votre,

Draco.

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione était sur le point d'ouvrir une autre enveloppe, son époux lui demanda calmement, "Sommes nous sur le point d'ouvrir un bureau de poste?" 

"Euh… non," répondit-elle en rougissant. "C'est… Ce sont juste des félicitations tardives."

"Tu ne l'as pas dit à n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ca semblait plus simple à ce moment-là."

"Compris." Snape regardait vers le bout de la table, là où Charlie et Bill Weasley étaient en train de chuchoter. Hermione regarda les autres professeurs et vit une expression choquée sur la plupart des visages-même le petit Professeur Flitwick jetait de petits coups d'œil furtifs et étonnés dans sa direction.

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'en fait, elle n'avait jamais quitté les appartements de Snape lors de ses visites précédentes. Leur mariage n'avait pas été une affaire publique, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Evidemment, Minerva et Albus avaient annoncé leur propre mariage au corps enseignant mais n'avait pas dit un mot à propos du sien. _Peut être avaient-ils alors d'autres choses à l'esprit_, pensa-t-elle en regardant le couple s'embrasser.

Le petit déjeuner du Professeur McGonagall était composé de toasts secs et d'un thé au gingembre aujourd'hui. Ceci rappela à Hermione les nausées matinales du professeur, et ces dernières lui rappelèrent le besoin qu'elle avait d'une assistante pour la Métamorphose. _Oh joie_, pensa-t-elle. _Voilà ce à quoi je pense au petit déjeuner_.

Devait-elle abandonné son rêve: celui d'obtenir un diplôme universitaire? C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et ce depuis l'école primaire, c'était une décision qu'elle avait prise bien avant de savoir quoique ce soit à propos du monde magique. Elle avait été démoralisé quand, pendant sa première année, elle avait découvert qu'il n'existait pas d'universités sorcières en Angleterre-puis, miraculeusement, pendant sa quatrième année, un programme d'implantation universitaire pour sorciers et sorcières avait été développé à Cambridge et Oxford. Elle avait été tellement ravie en apprenant qu'elle pourrait tenter un doctorat plutôt que de faire un apprentissage.

Logiquement parlant, elle savait que l'apprentissage était malgré tout une option raisonnable. Et à présent, son rêve de diplôme semblait trop dure à abandonner. Pendant la guerre, elle avait souffert du stress et été devenu dépressive; souvent, la seule chose qui lui avait permis de continuer était le fait de savoir que si elle échouait, elle ne serait jamais en mesure d'aller à l'université. Pouvait-elle maintenant, en temps de paix, laisser tomber ce projet qui lui tenait tant à cœur?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme assis à côté d'elle-son mari. Voulait-elle vraiment vivre en permanence avec lui? Il avait été jusqu'à maintenant de bonne compagnie; cependant, elle savait de par l'expérience de ses ami(e)s que des relations comme celles-ci ne marchaient pas toujours quand les concernés vivaient ensemble 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

Néanmoins, quand les bébés arriveront-s'ils arrivent un jour-il sera plus facile pour eux de s'en occuper s'ils habitent ensemble. Peut être que, si ca ne fonctionne pas, Dumbledore pourrait leur aménager des quartiers séparés…

Hermione sentit une légère pression au niveau de son coude. C'était son époux. "Il y a quelqu'un?" murmura-t-il.

"Hm-désolé. J'étais juste en train de me demander si je devais ou pas parler à Minerva aujourd'hui."

"Si la réponse est oui, nous devrions y aller maintenant, histoire de se soustraire aux regards dégoûtés; Je pense que nous sommes encore en mesure de la rattraper."

Relevant la tête, Hermione pu voir McGonagall disparaître entre les doubles portes à l'entrée de la salle.

"Hum… Bonne idée," dit-elle en essayant avec précipitation de rassembler les lettres empilées devant elle, sur la table.

"Je vais récupérer ça – vas-y. Je te retrouverai plus tard."

"Merci." Reconnaissante, elle prit la fuite, essayant d'ignorer les regards et les murmures, laissant à son mari le soin de collecter l'amoncellement de lettres se trouvant sur la table.

Deux heures plus tard, elle retournait aux cachots en sautillant. Minerva avait été très excitée de la prendre pour apprentie. Elle avait ses papiers d'apprentissages signés en main ainsi que son programme d'enseignement. Elle avait tellement apprécier sa matinée qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé au petit déjeuner.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, cependant, tout lui revint en mémoire. Son époux était assis par terre, les jambes croisées, entouré de trois grandes piles de lettres. Il avait une plume et un parchemin en main et était en train d'écrire quelque chose.

"Tu es de retour. Bien. Je viens juste de finir."

"De finir quoi?" demanda Hermione avec affolement.

"De trier," Répondit Severus. "Ceci," continua-t-il en montrant la pile de gauche, "contient des lettres plutôt grossières. J'ai écrit le nom des expéditeurs sur cette liste. Tu pourrais ne plus vouloir voir ces personnes à l'avenir. La pile du milieu contient des lettres qui pourraient être qualifiées de neutres. Elle ne nécessite qu'un petit mot de remerciement; les noms sont sur une autre liste, comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin de lire les lettres. Et cette pile," dit-il, en désignant le maigre tas à sa droite, "contient des lettres de sincères félicitations. Nous devrons y répondre personnellement."

"Tu as lu mon courrier!"

"En fait, comme toutes ces lettres contenaient des félicitations pour notre mariage – ou des marques de sympathies, selon les circonstances – Je n'ai pas pensé que ca te dérangerait si je les triais pour toi. La plupart d'entre elles nous étaient adressé à tout les deux."

"Oh," dit Hermione faiblement. "Bien, je pense que, de toute façon, la lecture n'aurait pas présenté beaucoup d'intérêt. Alors merci. Ca a du te prendre du temps."

"Effectivement. J'ai droit à une récompense?"

"Quel genre de… récompense as-tu à l'esprit?" demanda-t-elle, en ayant déjà une idée de la réponse.

Il la regarda sérieusement. "On dit que faire l'amour devant un feu est quelque chose de particulièrement romantique."

"On pourrait vérifier."

Son mari alluma un feu d'un mouvement de baguette, puis il l'étonna en envoyant les piles de lettres grossières et neutres dans l'âtre. "Cela nous procurera un peu de lumière," dit-il en éteignant les autres sources lumineuses.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, ils étaient tout les deux nus. _A-t-il fait ca grâce à la magie ou suis-je toujours tellement sous le choc des évènements de la journée que je ne l'ai pas senti me déshabiller?_ pensa Hermione alors que son époux l'étendait doucement sur le tapis se trouvant devant le foyer.

Il l'embrassa-doucement au début, puis passionnément, avidement. Et pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, Hermione se mit à lui répondre naturellement. Il prit son temps pour savourer son corps; comme c'était différent des rapports sexuels brefs qu'ils partageaient depuis le début de l'année scolaire! Quand, enfin, il entra en elle, elle le regarda dans les yeux et sentit qu'il ne lui donnait pas seulement son corps, mais aussi son âme.

Ca ne lui prit pas longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme. Hermione commençait seulement à sentir les prémisses du plaisir quand elle le sentit exploser en elle. Malgré son absence d'orgasme, elle se sentait étrangement connecté à lui.

Plus tard cette nuit là cependant, alors qu'elle était étendu sur le lit, dos à son époux, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas imaginé ce lien entre eux. Car, après cela, il était aussitôt redevenu cet être brusque et froid qui lui était familier. Non, c'était juste son imagination qui lui avait joué un tour, décida-t-elle. Severus Snape ne montrera jamais sa véritable personnalité à qui que ce soit.

Il me manipule, tout simplement, pensa Hermione en s'endormant.


	13. Chapitre Douze

****

Merci à Zazaone, zaika, DrDanaScully, moggliesmad, fumseck-64224, Tyto27, cassandre8, ladyalienor, lalou, Calynounette, mione666 et jessica-jade pour leur review.

Alors tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses, je sais que je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses. Mais avant de me laminer, veuillez lire ceci please : je n'ai pas pu traduire les chapitres que je vous avais promis parce que j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes dernièrement et très très peu de temps libre. Exemple : j'ai appris il y a peu qu'une des épreuves que j'ai passé a été annulé et je dois la repasser à la fin du mois ce qui signifie : encore des révisions pour la pauvre petite chose que je suis. Et c'est pas super facile avec un boulot d'été. Donc un peu d'indulgence. Je vais recommencé à mettre les nouveaux chapitres tout les dimanches et, malgré le retard, je poste les deux chapitres que j'avais promis dans le dernier chapitre. Encore désolé. Bisous. Ali.

* * *

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

**

* * *

**********************

Chapitre Douze: Changement d'année.

Les jours suivants s'installa une certaine routine pour Hermione: se lever, faire l'amour, prendre le petit déjeuner, aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur ses plans de cours, déjeuner, travailler encore sur ses plans de cours, dîner, discuter avec Severus, aller se coucher.

Elle avait pensé, au début, qu'elle aurait largement le temps de terminer ses programmes pour les première, deuxième et troisième années avant le début de l'année. Cependant, le temps semblait s'écouler beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas du tout travailler le jour de noël n'avait pas arranger les choses. (Elle avait passé la matinée avec l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard et la soirée avec Severus chez ses parents, ne lui laissant pas une minute pour travailler.)

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer ses plans pour les cours après les vacances d'hiver, c'était déjà le jour du nouvel an. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours avant que les élèves ne reviennent et elle n'avait pas encore commencé le programme pour ses cours après Pâques. Elle sursauta presque quand une voix soyeuse lui chuchota, " Prête?"

"J'essaye d'être prête!" dit-elle, cassante. "Mais je viens seulement de commencer les programmes pour les premières semaines de printemps. Comment vais-je réussir à terminer tout ça avant qu'ils ne soient là?"

Elle entendit un reniflement derrière elle, comme si son mari essayait de dissimuler un ricanement. "Je parlais de la fête du nouvel an des Malefoy, pas de tes cours."

Hermione se frappa le front, frustrée. "Je l'avais complètement oublié. Nous avons accepté?"

"Tu m'as dit que je pouvais leur dire oui," répondit-il sèchement. "Tu ne t'en souviens pas?"

"Non, pas vraiment," soupira-t-elle. "Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé depuis le jour où j'ai reçue la lettre de Draco. Si je t'ai dit que tu pouvais accepter, j'ai sûrement dû m'acheter une tenue appropriée."

Severus se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Il fouilla dans les vêtements d'Hermione et en sortit une robe de sorcière rouge sombre qu'il lui lança. "Mets ça. Je suis sure que tu seras adorable là dedans."

Elle ôta son T-shirt et son jean avec précipitation et enfila la robe. "Je ne peux pas porter ça," dit-elle en pleurant alors qu'elle fixait son reflet.

"Et pourquoi pas?" Demanda Severus. "Ca t'avantage."

Elle se retourna, exaspérée. "Ma mère m'a toujours appris à choisir mes vêtements avec précaution, parce que ce que l'on porte a une signification pour les autres. Tu sais quel message cette robe renvoie aux autres?"

"Hmm," fit son mari avec un sourire en coin. "Que dirais-tu de'Je suis une femme très élégante, possédant un corps superbe'?"

"Très drôle," répondit-elle froidement. "Peut être que les hommes recevront ce message – Mais les femmes comprendront plutôt, 'je ne suis pas encore enceinte.'"

"Oh," dit-il simplement. "Et bien." Il agita sa baguette et murmura un sort; le robe d'Hermione se desserra au niveau de la taille et s'élargit énormément. "Maintenant on pourrait croire que tu es en début de grossesse."

"Hmmph," dit-elle rapidement. Mais elle devait admettre que ca ressemblait presque à une robe de grossesse.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione et Severus apparaissaient aux portes du manoir Malefoy. Comme Poudlard, le manoir possédait une barrière anti-transplanage; les invités étaient obligés d'apparaître dans l'allée extérieure.

Hermione avait toujours trouvé cette situation un peu étrange; les propriétaires semblaient vouloir à tout prix les empêcher d'entrer dans le manoir directement, cependant les portes s'ouvraient automatiquement à leurs approches. Quand elle fit part de son observation à Severus, il lui répondit, "Les portes sont contrôlées par un elfe de maison. Il ne laisse entrer les gens que si son maître lui en d'abord donné l'autorisation."

Alors qu'ils passaient les portes, Hermione se mit à observer les environs, à la recherche de l'elfe de maison. Son époux lui dit, "Tu sais, la particularité des bons elfes de maison, c'est qu'on ne les voit jamais."

"Je vois Peggy tout le temps, et c'est une bonne elfe de maison."

"Je lui ai demandé, quand je l'ai acheté, de rester visible. Les serviteurs invisibles sont… assez gênant selon moi, surtout quand je travaillais pour le Lord sombre."

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le pauvre elfe, Hermione s'enroula un peu plus dans sa cape.

"Et bien, j'espère que cette pauvre petite chose connaît des sorts pour pouvoir se réchauffer – on gèle dehors."

La fête des Malefoy n'était ni un gala, ni un bal. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait Hermione. Ca ressemblait plutôt à un petit dîner officiel.

Harry et Luna étaient toujours dans le hall d'entrée, enlevant la neige de leurs vêtements. (Luna n'avait toujours pas l'air enceinte – mais elle ne devait pas en être loin, pensa Hermione.) Ginny accourut pour les saluer. Heureusement qu'elle aussi avait l'air assez mince; Hermione n'aurait pas voulu avoir l'impression d'être la seule femme au ventre plat du groupe.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu étais l'apprentie de McGonagall maintenant," dit Harry, pendant que Ginny les menait vers la salle à manger.

"Hmm hm," marmonna-t-elle. Elle ne faisait pas réellement attention à lui parce qu'elle voulait écouter ce que Luna était en train de dire à son époux.

"Tu as l'intention de devenir Animagus comme Minerva?" Demanda Harry.

"Euh… Non." (Derrière elle, Hermione entendit Luna dire, "J'espère que vous êtes plus agréable avec Hermione maintenant qu'elle n'est plus votre étudiante. Je pense que vous l'êtes.")

"Et à quelle classe t'a-t-elle demandé d'enseigner alors?"

"De la première à la troisième année seulement." Hermione était agacée de ne pas avoir entendu la réponse que Severus avait fait à Luna. Elle se mordît la langue quand elle entendit ce que Mme Potter dit ensuite: "Et bien, je suppose que vous devez avoir meilleur caractère maintenant que vous avez des relations sexuelles régulièrement."

Le visage d'Harry devint rouge vif. "Luna, chérie," dit-il rapidement en l'attrapant par le bras, "Je crois que Padma est dans le salon. Elle voulait te voir l'autre jour…" Il l'entraîna dans une autre pièce; alors qu'il sortait, il jeta un regard à Hermione et Severus et s'excusa, mal à l'aise.

Padma n'était pas dans le salon; elle était dans la salle à manger avec sa sœur et leurs époux respectifs. Les 'filles', comme les appelait Hermione, avaient l'air d'avoir quelques difficultés à se déplacer avec leurs ventres arrondis. Elle se demanda combien de mois ils leurs restaient avant l'accouchement – toutes deux avaient l'air sur le point d'exploser.

Parvati se raidit légèrement en apercevant Severus, mais son attention se reporta sur Hermione. "Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, sœurette (Ali - Je voyais pas bien comment traduire le 'sister'… )," dit-elle joyeusement. "Tu as entendu? Je vais avoir des jumeaux."

"Moi aussi," ajouta Padma en passant ses mains sur son ventre.

Hermione les regarda toutes les deux, puis se tourna vers Fred et George, qui souriaient fièrement. "Euh… Super," dit-elle simplement. "Quand devez-vous accoucher?"

"Fin avril," répondit Fred avec empressement.

"Bien que les jumeaux arrivent souvent plus tôt" ajouta George.

"Ils feraient mieux," gémit Parvati, en se massant le dos.

Hermione sentit le regard des Weasley la quitter pour se porter sur son mari.

Severus, sentant tous les regards sur lui, s'éclaircit la gorge, avant d'annoncer de sa voix professorale, "J'espère que ce ne seront que des filles. Sinon… Je crains que mon laboratoire de potions ne soit plus en sécurité."

Les personnes présentes dans la salle éclatèrent de rire; la lourde tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce lorsque Severus était arrivé se dissipa soudainement. Fred et George prirent au piège le maître des potions pour parler affaires; la majorité des femmes commencèrent à parler grossesse; et Hermione se retrouvait, une fois de plus, à parler avec Harry.

"Comment tu t'en sors avec le manoir?" demanda-t-elle, après un silence écrasant.

"Ca avance," dit-il en se frottant les mains. "Le travail extérieur est fini. L'intérieur… prendra plus de temps, je pense. Luna a des 'projets' pour chaque chambre."

"Laisse-moi deviner. Des têtes de Ronflaks cornus accrochées aux murs?"

Harry la regarda sérieusement. "Oh non. Ils sont en voie d'extinction, vois-tu; nous ne devons plus en tuer un seul."

Hermione était en train de se demander s'il était sérieux ou non quand les coins de sa bouche commencèrent à se recourber. Ils explosèrent de rire en même temps, attirant le regard des autres. Heureusement, leur gêne fut de courte durée; Draco apparut à la porte, annonçant que le dîner allait être servi.

Après avoir parler de choses et d'autres, la conversation s'orienta sur la vie à Poudlard. Harry, en particulier, voulait savoir comment Albus et Minerva géraient leur statut de futurs parents.

"Et bien" dit Severus avec un air exaspéré, "ils parlent à leur futur bébé 'Petit Lion'."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et murmura, "Ces Griffondors!" pendant que les autres ricanaient.

"Il y a pire," dit Hermione.

"Oh?" dit son mari. "Je n'en ai pas entendu parler."

"Non – Minerva me l'a dit hier. Ils ont déjà sélectionner plusieurs prénoms et la majorité ont un rapport avec les lions."

De l'autre côté de la table, Ginny se mit à battre des cils et prit une voix aiguë, "Permettez moi de me présenter – Lyonessa Dumbledore pour vous servir." Les jumeaux se mirent à hurler de rire, tout comme Padma et Parvati qui rigolèrent tellement qu'elles finirent par avoir mal à leurs côtes déjà endolories.

L'heure qui suivit, la conversation porta sur les prénoms de bébés: le traditionnel contre l'originalité; Les prénoms familiaux contre les prénoms peu répandus; les prénoms déjà existants contre les prénoms inventés. Hermione fut plutôt surprise en entendant Fred et George prendre parti pour les prénoms traditionnels, alors que Ginny était plutôt en faveur des prénoms inventés; elle aurait pensé que ce serait l'inverse.

Finalement, minuit approcha. Le champagne coula à flot et des toasts furent portés; les couples s'embrassèrent quand l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit. Puis, au final, ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Ils avaient passé un bon moment, mais étaient tous exténués.

Hermione passa la porte en traînant, derrière son mari. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le hall d'entrée, elle sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule. C'était Luna.

"Il t'aime, tu sais," dit-elle rêveusement. "Il t'adore. Pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas?"

"Je ne peux pas me forcer à l'aimer," dit Hermione pleine de rancœur.

"Tu pourrais. Mais tu n'as pas choisi de l'aimer." Puis Luna s'en alla.

Alors qu'Hermione se retournait à la recherche de son époux, elle décida que ses premières impressions concernant Luna étaient les bonnes. Finalement, elle était vraiment cinglée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par son mari qui la secouait. "Hermione! Réveilles-toi! Tu parles dans ton sommeil." 

"Vraiment?" grogna-t-elle, encore ensommeillée, alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de ce dont elle était en train de rêver.

Severus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Je t'ai dit que tu travaillais trop. Tu parlais de 'leçons à terminer'."

"C'est bizarre," remarqua-t-elle, alors que des morceaux de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire. "Mon rêve n'avait rien à voir du tout avec les cours – J'étais au bord de la mer avec mes parents."

"Cependant, il est clair que ton subconscient est saturé par tes plans de cours. Je pense que tu devrais prendre un jour de pause et te relaxer. Prends ça comme un moyen de te libérer de toute la tension que tu as accumulé de manière à pouvoir être un professeur plus efficace."

Hermione pensait avoir deviner ce qu'il voulait dire par 'se relaxer' – il n'y avait qu'une activité à laquelle il se référait de cette manière. Elle avait tord.

Severus appela Peggy et lui murmura un ordre; l'elfe disparut en prenant le chemin de la salle de bain. Puis il se tourna vers sa femme, la déshabilla entièrement, la souleva, et la porta vers le son de l'eau qui coulait.

La baignoire avait été magiquement agrandie et était remplie d'eau chaude, de bulles. Un arôme parfumé s'échappait de l'eau, rappelant à Hermione un magnifique jardin empli de fleurs. Severus la déposa dans la baignoire avant de s'écarter pour enlever ses vêtements et la rejoignit.

"Tournes-toi vers le mur," lui ordonna-t-il. Elle se retourna, s'attendant à ce qu'il la prenne dans cette position, et fut surprise quand, au lieu de cela, il commença à lui masser les épaules et le dos. Ses mains pétrissaient ses muscles, progressant le long de ses bras, puis le long de ses jambes.

Avant qu'il n'ait atteint ses orteils, elle fut presque certaine qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Son membre dressé était pressé contre le bas de ses reins et, si on prenait en compte la manière dont ils avaient été collé l'un à l'autre durant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler, elle pouvait difficilement le blâmer pour sa réaction. Au lieu de cela, il la rapprocha de lui et commença à caresser l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis leur nuit de noces; elle ne lui avait pas demandé, étant plus intéressée par la conception que par le plaisir.

Bien qu'Hermione pensait toujours au fait qu'ils devaient avoir un bébé, cette pensée avait été reléguée au fin fond de son esprit. Elle atteignit rapidement l'orgasme, tout comme la première fois. Quand son plaisir atteignit son paroxysme et qu'elle cria sa jouissance, il étreignit son corps plus fermement, la ramenant contre lui et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

"Alors, ce n'est pas mieux que des plans de cours, hm?" lui demanda-t-il de sa voix suave qu'elle aimait tant. "Pouvons-nous allé déjeunermaintenant?"

"Severus, tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour?"

"C'est ce que je viens de faire. Mais pour répondre à ta question, aujourd'hui, il n'y a que toi."

"Mais – Ne devrions-nous pas essayer?"

"Hermione, quand commence ta période d'ovulation?"

"Dans deux jours, il me semble."

"Alors il est pratiquement sûre que si nous n'avons pas de rapport aujourd'hui, cela ne diminuera pas nos chances de conceptions. Alors rallonges-toi et reposes-toi."

En disant cela, il avait glissé son bras droit sur son corps, à la recherche de son clitoris de nouveau. Alors qu'il commençait à le toucher doucement de sa main droite, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires au niveau de cette zone sensible, sa main gauche caressait l'intérieur de sa jambe.Puis elle sentit les doigts de cette main entrer en elle, la frôlant, puis plongeant plus profondément en elle.

Hermione abandonna toute pensée ayant un rapport avec le fait de tomber enceinte et sombra une fois de plus dans l'univers du plaisir.

Par la suite, Severus la sécha, l'habilla avec délicatesse, et lui apporta le petit déjeuner au lit. Il lui laissa également de la lecture – Le petit chaperon rouge, un de se comptes préférés quand elle était petite. Elle fut surprise qu'il se soit souvenu combien elle aimait ce livre. Après avoir écarté son plateau de petit déjeuner, elle se saisit du livre pour le lire mais finit par se perdre dans ses pensées.

Luna avait raison. Il m'aime. Peut être qu'il n'a jamais appris à le dire, songea-t-elle en sirotant son thé. _Je ne pense pas qu'on lui ait dit beaucoup de mots doux quand il était petit. En tout cas, il agit comme s'il m'aimait._.

, songea-t-elle en sirotant son thé. . 

Elle regretta, l'espace de quelques instants, que son amour ne soit pas réciproque. Elle appréciait sa compagnie. Elle admirait son intelligence, son talent de maître de potions. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas.

Puis ca la frappa. Peut être ne ressentira-t-elle plus cette chaleur au creux du ventre qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de ressentir pour les garçons qu'elle avait connu. Peut être que ce genre de relation lui sera désormais interdit. Mais Severus était bon avec elle; elle se devait d'être bonne avec lui. Elle le lui avait promis le jour de leur mariage. En y repensant, elle n'avait pas réalisé à ce moment là à quoi elle avait réellement donner son assentiment. Elle réalisait maintenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par "faire que ça marche".

Oui – Elle pouvait être bonne avec lui, même quand il était exaspérant. Elle l'avait fait pour Harry et Ron pendant leur scolarité. _Et si c'était une de mes nouvelles résolutions pour l'année à venir?_ pensa-t-elle. _Etre gentille avec mon mari. Quelle idée originale._

Pour quelques raisons que ce soit, quand sa période d'ovulation débuta deux jours plus tard, ca ne la gêna pas.


	14. Chapitre Treize

****

Et le deuxième. A dimanche.

* * *

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

**

* * *

**********************

Chapitre Treize: Résultats

Janvier sembla traîner en longueur. Pour Hermione s'installa une sorte de routine: l'enseignement, les réunions et la correction d'essais. Elle passait son temps libre à faire des recherches pour sa thèse de métamorphose, malgré les conseils de son mari qui ne voulait pas qu'elle en fasse trop. "Je ne suis pas heureuse tant que je n'ai pas quelque chose pour m'occuper," lui répondait-elle sèchement quand il lui disait d'y aller plus doucement.

Le dernier vendredi de Janvier, Hermione était assise à un bout du canapé, plongée dans un livre, alors que son mari était assis de l'autre côté en train de noter les devoirs des septièmes années. Soudainement il se leva, jeta sa plume à terre, et commença à faire des allers-retours devant l'âtre.

Hermione savait d'expérience qu'il ne faisait ca que quand quelque chose le tracassait. "Severus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je suis fatigué d'attendre," grogna-t-il. "Tu n'en as pas marre d'attendre toi? Il doit y avoir un moyen de savoir si tu es enceinte sans avoir à attendre que tu aies tes règles. Ou que tu ne les aies pas. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire!"

"Certains tests de grossesse seraient capables de le déterminer un jour ou deux avant que les règles ne commencent."

"Mais il doit sûrement exister un moyen magique de savoir si la conception a eu lieu ou non plus rapidement que ca."

"Je ne sais pas. La magie a un certain retard dans ce domaine, comparé à la technologie moldue. Je veux dire, les sorcières ne peuvent pas savoir quel est le sexe de l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne naisse, non? Alors que les moldus sont capables de le faire depuis des années. Ma mère l'a su pour moi."

Severus stoppa sa course. "Mais bien sur! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?" Après s'être précipité vers une des étagères de la bibliothèque, il tendit le bras et attrapa un petit livre rouge sur l'étagère du haut. Il tourna rapidement les pages poussiéreuses pendant qu'Hermione essayait de lire le titre du livre. Les caractères appartenaient sûrement à une langue orientale – Japonais? Chinois? Cambodgien?

Enfin, il sortit sa baguette, l'agita au dessus de son ventre, et prononça une incantation dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Immédiatement, un pictogramme lumineux rouge apparut au dessus, tournant lentement dans les airs. Severus le regarda attentivement, consulta son livre, et le regarda de nouveau. Puis il se redressa et, à sa grande surprise, lui sourit. "Félicitations," annonça-t-il.

La mâchoire d'Hermione touchait presque le sol. "Tu te moques de moi. Je n'ai pas encore de retard. Comment peux-tu le savoir?"

Il lui envoya un petit sourire satisfait. "La formule n'a pas été créée dans le but de détecter les grossesses; ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire. Elle a été développée pour indiquer le sexe d'un enfant à naître. Au fait, c'est un garçon."

"Stupéfiant. Je me demande pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler?"

"Parce que la plupart des sorciers anglais ne savent pas lire le chinois. Et il ne reste que peu de livres enseignant cette formule, vu que c'est un Impardonnable en Chine."

Elle le regarda. "Tu te moques de moi, hein?"

Il secoua la tête sérieusement. "Pour des raisons de camouflages, la plupart des sorciers chinois respectèrent la décision du gouvernement moldu quand celui-ci décida de limiter le nombre des enfants à un par famille. Déjà chez les moldus, les filles étaient considérées comme indésirables – souvent ils les donnaient à l'orphelinat ou les abandonner, les condamnant. Alors imagine la situation dans laquelle ils se sont trouvés du côté sorcier, où on pouvait connaître le sexe de l'enfant dès le premier mois de grossesse.

"Oh," dit Hermione bêtement. Après un long silence, elle ajouta, "Et bien, on dirait que la lignée Snape ne va pas s'éteindre dans l'immédiat alors."

"J'espère bien," dit Severus calmement. "Mais j'espérais que toutes les traditions stupides de ma lignée, transmises de générations en générations, finiraient par disparaître complètement. Les femmes finissent toujours pas adopter les traditions de leurs époux après le mariage, et j'avais espéré n'avoir que des filles. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Malgré tout," ajouta-t-il doucement, en passant ses doigts dans les boucles de sa femme, "j'espère toujours avoir une petite fille. Une petite fille te ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau."

"Une seule moi, ce n'est pas suffisant?" dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter de vivre avec un autre moi, non merci. Une fille, pas de problème, si elle te ressemble. Ou si elle ressemble à ma mère. Mais à moi? Erk."

"Et bien, un homme peut espérer," dit son mari gravement.

Elle le regarda et réalisa combien ce qu'il lui disait été sérieux. "Peut être la prochaine fois, qui sait," répondit-elle, essayant d'adoucir son ton. "Nous aurons une autre chance. Pour l'instant, nous devrions peut être commencer à penser à un prénom de garçon."

Severus s'agenouilla et embrassa son ventre encore plat. "Salut là-dedans," murmura-t-il. "C'est ton père qui te parle. Tu dois bien grandir, tu m'entends?" Hermione gloussa. "Et ne rends pas ta mère malade aussi, compris?"

"Si tu as décidé de lui parler, il va vraiment avoir besoin d'un nom. Maintenant."

"Hermione, amour, nous ne pouvons pas dire aux autres que nous savons que c'est un garçon. Trouvons un surnom. Un nom de fœtus."

Hermione, se souvenant des absurdités de Minerva, suggéra, "Petit Serpent?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Severus réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour dire, "Je pense que je préfère quelque chose de plus magistral."

Rassemblant son sang froid, Hermione annonça avec un visage sans expression: "Sa Royale Majesté, Quintus Aurelius, Empereur des Cachots." Ils rirent de nouveau – Hermione s'éclaffa jusqu'à ce que des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues.

Bien que surprenant, le nom plut. Le premier enfant de la nouvelle génération de Snape sera connu sous le nom de Quintus Aurelius (ou, parfois, Majesté) jusqu'au jour de sa naissance.


	15. Chapitre Quatorze

****

Merci à ladyalienor, zaika, lunathelunatique, bohemio, Tyto27, peps42, DrDanaScully, cassandre8 et Calynounette pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**The Mating Game**

**Auteur : MamaWeasley**

**

* * *

**************************

Chapitre Quatorze: Bienvenue dans la famille

Hermione faillit lâcher sa fourchette de surprise quand un hibou qui ne lui était pas familier descendit vers elle et se posa dans son assiette.

"Je suis peut être enceinte mais mes réflexes sont toujours les mêmes," dit-elle à Severus alors qu'elle luttait pour détacher la lettre de la patte du volatile. Elle ouvrit le parchemin, lut la première phrase et fit un large sourire. "OUI!" dit-elle si fort que la table entière s'arrêta de manger et se mit à la regarder.

A l'autre bout de la table, Angelina Weasley venait d'ouvrir une enveloppe similaire. Elle parcourut la lettre brièvement, puis fit signe à Hermione. "Moi aussi!" annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" dit Severus brusquement, arrachant la lettre des mains d'Hermione. Elle se pencha par dessus son épaule pour pouvoir la lire dans son intégralité, n'ayant fait que la parcourir.

* * *

Mrs. Hermione Snape: 

En raison de la baisse subite des inscriptions à l'université magique d'Oxford ces six derniers mois, nous avons mis en place un programme d'étude à distance. Nous espérons ainsi que les étudiantes ayant dû annuler leur inscription pour cause de grossesse pourront poursuivre leurs études de cette manière.

Les programmes disponibles, dès à présent, sont les suivants:

Les cours par correspondance sont disponibles pour tout ceux préparant une licence ou une maîtrise. Des examens seront organisés à l'université magique d'Oxford ou dans un des quatre centres d'examens (voir la liste ci-jointe).

Les programmes de thèses pour les maîtrises doivent être supervisés par un maître diplômé. Le travail peut être effectuer dans n'importe quel service du moment que cette condition est respectée.

Les thèses doivent être défendues devant un groupe de professeurs d'Oxford, à l'université ou dans un endroit choisi par le candidat.

Si vous souhaitez vous inscrire au programme d'étude de distance, veuillez contacter Mr. Donald Prewett du Bureau des Admissions.  
Sincèrement,

Francis M. Fawcett

Président, Université magique d'Oxford

* * *

"Hmph," remarqua Severus en fronçant les sourcils. " Je suppose que ca ne sert plus à rien que je te dise d'y aller doucement maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" 

"Tout à fait," répondit Hermione joyeuse. "Et tu sais quoi? Les cours à distance sont beaucoup plus avantageux que les cours à l'université."

"Et pourquoi cela?"

"Je peux travailler à mon rythme. Pas besoin d'attendre les…" (elle s'arrêta et envoya un sourire mauvais à Severus avant de poursuivre) " imbéciles composant le reste de la classe. Je pourrais tout finir en moins de deux ans !"

En réponse, Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

A ce moment-là, un hibou entra dans la Grande Salle. Comme tous les autres volatiles avaient depuis longtemps regagnés la volière, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'oiseau qui descendit et se posa entre Bill et Charlie Weasley. Bill prit le petit bout de papier et le lut rapidement puis le passa à Charlie.

"Fleur, tu pourrais assurer les cours à ma place aujourd'hui?" dit Bill. Elle vit Fleur acquiescer; Angelina acquiesça également à ce que Charlie lui demanda.

Les deux frères Weasley se levèrent et se dirigèrent rapidement vers les portes de la Grande Salle; Angelina se leva également et s'approcha de Dumbledore. "Padma et Parvati sont en plein travail," dit-elle au directeur. "J'espère que ca ne vous dérange pas que le clan Weasley n'assiste pas à la réunion de ce soir?"

"La réunion aura lieu demain," répondit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Soudainement, il s'arrêta; sa bouche s'ouvrit et son regard se fit vague pendant quelques secondes. Puis, sans prévenir, il commença à rire si fort qu'il s'étouffa avec un morceau de toast. (Il riait tellement fort que tout ceux présents dans la Grande Salle se turent et le regardèrent.)

Minerva lui tapa dans le dos pour déloger le morceau de pain, et il se rassied, toujours en proie à un fou rire incontrôlable. "Ces deux-là," dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. "Par Merlin, comment ont-ils réussi cela? Une conception simultanée, je peux comprendre… Même une naissance simultanée. Mais comment se sont-ils débrouillés pour que ca ait lieu aujourd'huiprécisément ?"

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à la Gazette du Sorcier devant lui, ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. A présent, Hermione le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il venait de pousser un grognement – Il ne grognait jamais si fort. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la première page du Journal.

La date, tout en haut, était le 1er Avril 2001. Le jour du Poisson d'Avril. Son mari lui jeta un regard plus noir que l'enfer quand elle explosa de rire.

* * *

"Rappelle-moi encore comment je me suis laissé embarquer là-dedans?" murmura Severus alors que lui et Hermione progressaient sous la pluie vers les portes de Poudlard, suivant Fleur et Angelina. 

"Arthur et Molly me considèrent, tout comme Harry, comme un membre de la famille Weasley," lui expliqua patiemment Hermione. "Ils ne pouvaient pas m'adopter, puisque mes parents sont toujours vivants, et ils auraient bien adopter Harry s'il n'avait pas voulu continuer à s'appeler Potter. Nous sommes donc des membres officieux de la famille. Et à présent, par mariage, tu l'es aussi."

"Je suppose que je devrais être honoré," remarqua simplement Severus, avec une expression qui montrait bien qu'il était loin de l'être. "Nous ne pouvons pas y échapper, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'ai déjà manqué la cérémonie pendant laquelle ils ont nommé Zinnia," soupira Hermione.

"Et je suppose que nous devrons les inviter quand nous nommerons sa Majesté?"

"Euh… Je pense," dit Hermione. " Sauf si tu n'es pas d'accord, bien sûr."

Il gesticula , mal à l'aise, et secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas de famille, personne à inviter, alors tu vas devoir rattraper ça." Ils atteignirent les portes à ce moment-là, et Severus prit sa main pour qu'ils apparaissent ensemble. Hermione ferma les yeux brièvement, et se concentra sur la maison des jumeaux, puis rouvrit les yeux pour regarder son mari. Il acquiesça, lui indiquant qu'il était prêt – il n'avait jamais été au 93 du Chemin de Traverse. Il la suivit donc. Ils apparurent dans le salon spacieux de leur appartement, situé au dessus du magasin. Presque immédiatement, Fred et George entrèrent dans la pièce. L'un portait deux petits paquets enroulés dans des couvertures bleues; et l'autre, deux paquets drapés de couvertures roses. Fleur et Angelina les entourèrent aussitôt, gagatisant devant les nouveaux nés, et Hermione s'avança pour regarder les poupons en train de dormir paisiblement.

Charlie et Bill arrivèrent une minute plus tard. "Ne sont-ils pas mignons?" dit Charlie à sa femme en entourant son ventre arrondie de ses bras, comme pour le protéger.

Hermione regarda Severus pour voir comment il réagissait. Elle était certaine qu'il serait un bon père, pour des enfants plus âgés – des enfants capables de parler – mais elle se demandait comment il manipulerait un bébé, petite chose aussi fragile qu'une goutte d'eau. Son époux regardait les visages ronds et roses, plus par intérêt que par politesse. "Ils sont si… Minuscules," dit-il, bourru.

"Ce sont des jumeaux, alors c'est normal qu'ils soient petits, ils sont nés quatre semaines plus tôt que ce qui était prévu," dit le jumeau portant les garçons. "Le plus gros – Celui-ci-" (il leva son bras gauche de quelques centimètres) " pèse 6 livres 2."

"Les garçons sont à toi, alors, Fred?" s'enquit le maître des potions.

"Je n'ai jamais su comment vous faisiez pour nous différencier," dit Fred sombrement. "Nous pouvons tromper tout le monde, même maman. Pour répondre à votre question, le garçon à gauche et la fillette que porte George, toujours à gauche, sont à moi. Ceux de George sont à droite."

" Je ne sais pas comment nous avons pu avoir des jumeaux fraternels. Nous étions sûrs que la potion nous permettraient d'avoir des jumeaux identiques," ajouta George. "Mais bon. Ces bouts de choux sont quand même trop mignons, non?"

La conversation prit fin quand Molly Wealsey entra en soutenant Padma qui traversa le salon et s'assit dans une chaise. Ginny et Luna, toutes deux enceintes jusqu'aux yeux (Ali – Je n'ai trouvé que cette expression pour traduire la phrase ), arrivèrent juste après avec Parvati. Le reste de la famille Weasley, qui était apparemment en train de parler avec les jeunes mamans dans les chambres adjacentes quelques instants plus tôt, les suivirent.

Hermione regarda un Fred étonnement calme nommer ses enfants Robert et Rose, après quoi, un George tout aussi sérieux, nomma ses enfants Samuel et Selena. Elle n'avait jamais vu ni l'un ni l'autre agir aussi sérieusement auparavant.

"Bien," dit Arthur Weasley, après la cérémonie, en observant sa famille. "On dirait que nous allons bientôt nous revoir."

"Merci, Papa," dit Ron en essayant de calmer une Zinnia agitée.

Arthur sourit à son fils et s'inclina. "De rien, de rien. (Ali – Je l'ai traduit comme ça sinon ca n'avait pas vraiment de sens.) Alors, qui est la prochaine mesdames?"

"Pas moi," fit Luna. "C'est prévu pour le 17 Juillet – Je crois que Fleur et Angelina doivent accoucher avant moi."

"Je suis la prochaine," dit Angelina. "Le 15 Mai."

" Et juste après, il y a nous," ajouta Bill. "Le 1er Juin."

"Le mien est prévu le 17 Août," surenchérit Ginny.

Hermione sentit tout les regards se tourner vers elle. "Le 11 Octobre," dit-elle faiblement.

"Super, Hermione!" Hurlèrent Ron et Harry avec enthousiasme. Fred et George trouvèrent des volontaires pour porter leurs jumeaux. Puis ils allèrent serrer la main de Severus et lui mirent de grandes tapes dans le dos.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans leur lit, enlacés, dans le noir le plus total, Severus murmura à Hermione, "C'était vraiment… accablant, pour tout te dire."

"Il faudra s'y habituer," admit-elle. "N'oublies pas que moi aussi j'étais enfant unique."

"Ils sont si nombreux. Et ils sont tous si bruyants et… sentimentaux."

"Je ne te demande pas de les comprendre, chéri. Juste de les supporter."

Hermione sentit le corps de son mari se tendre. "Je… Je suis désolé, je ne montre pas mes émotions facilement," murmura-t-il. "Mon père… m'a appris de manière assez dure qu'il ne fallait pas montrer mes émotions."

"' Appris de manière assez dure'? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?"

Il y eut un long silence avant que Severus ne réponde rapidement, "Ca veut dire qu'il me battait."

"Oh," dit bêtement Hermione. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle.

"J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je vais me comporter comme lui l'a fait," dit-il si doucement qu'elle pouvait à peine l'entendre.

"Non, bien sûr que non," dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir, mais elle sentit son corps se raidir et s'écarter légèrement d'elle.

"Je ne veux pas que notre fils soit comme moi. Je veux qu'il puisse rire quand il sera heureux et pleurer quand il sera triste ou blessé," continua-t-il.

"Tu seras un bon père," fit-elle, rassurante. "Tu es un bien meilleur époux que l'était ton père et tu seras un meilleur père aussi."

"Albus m'avait demandé d'enseigner l'occlumencie à Potter," dit-il en tremblant. "Il pensait qu'avec moi comme professeur, il pourrait devenir aussi bon que je le suis. Il n'avait pas compris que je ne pouvais pas forcer Harry à se détacher de ses émotions comme je suis capable de le faire. Qu'étais-je supposé faire? Le battre?" Il s'arrêta, repris sa respiration, puis dit, "Je suis désolé. Je divague. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter un homme aussi pathétique que moi."

"Severus," fit Hermione fermement, "Ne redis jamais une chose pareille. Tu es merveilleux, et je t'aime. J'aime tout en toi."

Elle se pencha et embrassa ce nez crochu qu'il détestait tant. En réponse, il enfouît son visage dans ses cheveux et pris plusieurs respirations profondes. Son corps entier trembla alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle plus fermement. Quand elle se tourna pour l'embrasser de nouveau, ses lèvres rencontrèrent une larme cheminant sur sa joue.


	16. Chapitre Quinze

**Chapitre Quinze : Le Rugissement du Lion**

Hermione pensait que le temps allait lui paraître long une fois qu'elle serait prise de nausées matinales. Cependant, elle n'eut à subir qu'une profonde fatigue et une faim dévorante. Le temps lui sembla donc filer à toute vitesse après le naissance des jumeaux des jumeaux (c'est comme ça que tout le monde les nommait).

La liste était déjà prête avant le début du mois d'Avril. A présent, avec les cours par correspondance et les siestes qu'elle avait ajouté à son emploi du temps, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de temps libre pour quoique ce soit.

Il lui sembla que seulement quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées (alors que cela faisait plusieurs mois) avant qu'Angelina accouche de son fils, Jason, le dernier jour du mois de Mai. A peine était il né que Fleur entrait en salle de travail. Le 1er Juin, elle et Bill accueillirent au sein de leur famille une petite fille, Perséphone.

Quelques jours après le double baptême, Hermione releva la tête des examens qu'elle préparait pour pouvoir passer en deuxième année et demanda, "Je suppose que tu ne sais pas du tout ce que nous allons faire pendant l'été ?"

Severus haussa les épaules. "Je pensais que tu serais trop prise par tes études pour aller où que ce soit."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Ils nous interdisent d'étudier toute l'année. Apparemment, les professeurs veulent prendre des vacances."

"N'importe quoi," répliqua son mari avec un clin d'œil. "Eh bien, je passe normalement mon été ici. C'est ce que je devrais faire cette année aussi je suppose, Albus m'a nommé Directeur Adjoint jusqu'à l'accouchement de Minerva."

"Et pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il aura besoin d'un Directeur Adjoint pendant l'été alors qu'il n'y aura plus un seul élève au château ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

"Mis à part tout superviser quand Albus est absent, le Directeur Adjoint a une seule tâche, des plus lourdes," répondit Severus. "Réfléchis, Hermione. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu en recevais encore."

"Je recevais quoi ? Oh ! Les lettres ! Quel ennui."

"C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser. Cela prend normalement un mois à Minerva pour tout envoyer. Les Premières et Deuxièmes années sont les plus faciles ; Mais passé la Troisième année, cela prend plus de temps puisqu'ils ont des listes différentes." Severus s'étira un peu et se remit à noter ses copies.

"Cela nous retiendra donc ici, au pire, jusqu'en Juillet. Il restera encore pas mal de temps avant la rentrée. Et j'imagine que c'est ma dernière chance de voyager avant un petit moment – tu ne peux pas te montrer avec un bébé. De plus, tu n'aimerais pas passer un peu de temps chez toi ?"

"C'est ici chez moi," répondit-il tranquillement. "Mes parents se sont efforcés, de leur vivant, d'accumuler un nombre de dettes inimaginables. A leurs morts, j'ai du vendre le manoir pour payer tous les créanciers."

"Oh," dit Hermione doucement. Afin de briser le silence inconfortable qui suivit cette annonce, elle ajouta gaiement, "Il y a toujours ma maison dans le Dover. J'adore cet endroit."

Son mari termina d'annoter le contenu du devoir qu'il était en train de lire, y inscrivit la note dans la marge, et releva les yeux. "Le Dover est convenable, mais ne voudrais-tu pas aller dans un endroit un peu plus chaud ?"

"Un endroit où je puisse nager, ce serait sympa. Angelina m'a dit que nager, quand on en est au troisième trimestre, c'est le paradis. Comme on est plus léger dans l'eau."

"Il y a un Lac ici," taquina son époux.

"C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais à l'esprit !" Grimaça Hermione en imaginant tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard regarder son ventre bombé pendant qu'elle paradait en maillot de bain pour femme enceinte.

Severus s'autorisa, chose rare, un ricanement – du genre diabolique – avant d'ajouter "J'ai réellement une idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions aller. Est-ce que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me laisser faire les réservations ?" Il prit un autre devoir du tas qui se trouvait devant lui et commença à le feuilleter distraitement en attendant une réponse de sa femme.

En réalité, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance – Il aimait, malheureusement, mettre en pratique ses blagues – mais décida qu'il ne se mettrait sûrement jamais dans une situation qui pouvait vite devenir infernale et ceci sur une période prolongée. C'est pourquoi elle répliqua simplement, "Très bien, très cher," et lui souffla un baiser (elle se sentait vraiment trop fatiguée pour sortir du sofa et allait jusqu'à lui). Il hocha la tête et se replongea dans sa notation.

Au cours de la dernière cérémonie de baptême Weasley, Ron lui avait fait un commentaire sur le manque total d'affection de Snape à son égard. Elle avait protesté, ce n'était pas totalement vrai – il était affectif, à sa manière. Seulement, il ne le montrait pas comme la plupart des personnes le font. Elle en venait presque à aimer les clins d'œil et les hochements de tête qu'il lui envoyait. Une chose était sure, elle était soulagée qu'il ne la pelote pas devant tout le monde, comme le faisait Drago avec Ginny.

Depuis la nuit où son mari s'était mis à pleurer dans ses bras, Hermione avait senti une sorte de connexion se faire entre eux. Au début, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il commençait à se montrer moins froid, mais, en y repensant, elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas ca. Il faisait toujours preuve d'autant de retenue, même dans l'intimité.

Elle n'arrivait pas exactement à savoir pourquoi elle ressentait autant d'affection à son égard. Cette nuit, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Ces mots lui avaient échappés sans qu'elle y pense, bien qu'elle pensait chacun d'eux. Elle n'avait jamais songé au fait qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de lui avant ; mais maintenant, pour quelques raisons, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était amoureuse, même quand il était en mode maussade ou sarcastique. Elle ne l'aimait pas tout le temps, mais elle était amoureuse de lui. C'était un sentiment étrange, qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, malgré sa tendance à toujours tout sur-analyser. Mais malgré tout, elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui et c'était le plus important.

La semaine des examens fila comme le vent (alors que la classification effectuée, suite aux examens, sembla durer une éternité). Finalement, le château se vida de tout élève. Hermione choisit de suivre les cours de l'automne suivant par correspondance. Elle commença, dès qu'elle les reçut, à les lire afin de pouvoir plus facilement s'avancer dans son travail.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle se heurta au professeur Flitwick. Ce n'était pas surprenant puisqu'elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre et qu'il était trop occupé à bondir dans tous les sens pour regarder où il allait.

« N'est-ce pas excitant ? » couina-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Hum ? » dit Hermione, se replongeant dans son livre pour marquer le passage où elle s'était arrêtée. « Je suis grand père » pépia-t-il, excité, en agitant sa baguette, faisant danser les bougies se trouvant aux murs.

« Oh ! » dit Hermione, fermant son livre d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas pensée que Flitwick puisse être père, ni même grand père en devenir.

« Enfin ! Cela fait des années que je leur conseillais d'avoir des enfants ! » gloussa le professeur nain en dansant joyeusement au milieu du hall d'entrée. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, se tourna vers Hermione et ajouta « Au fait, Minerva est en salle de travail. Elle voulait que je vous dise qu'elle a perdue les eaux à 5 heures du matin. »

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione trouva Madame Pince en train de prendre les paris quant à l'heure à laquelle le petit Lion naîtrait. Malheureusement, les premiers créneaux – autrement dit, les plages horaires se situant tard dans la matinée ou tôt dans l'après midi – était déjà pris par Chourave, Bibine et Pince elle-même. Trelawney (qui clamait que son « troisième œil » ne se trompait jamais) avait pris la plage horaire allant de 5 à 6 heures de l'après midi. Le professeur Vector n'avait pas encore pariée, mais était occupée à griffonner des équations sur un coin de sa serviette de table, cherchant à déterminer l'heure de naissance la plus probable.

Hermione n'était pas joueuse, mais décida de participer en pariant une petite somme. Elle s'arrangea pour négocier une remise afin de pouvoir parier sur toutes les heures entre 10 heures du soir et 6 heures du matin.

« Tu sais que tu ne gagneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Madame Pince, en inscrivant le nom d'Hermione de sa main droite tandis que, de la gauche, elle prit les deux gallions pariés.

« On verra » répondit Hermione avec un air suffisant. Elle se souvenait vaguement que les bébés avaient plutôt tendance à naître en soirée que durant la journée. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas si ce n'était que des contes de bonnes femmes ou non. Sa mémoire lui faisant vraiment défaut en ce moment.

Comme il n'y avait plus d'élèves à surveiller, les membres féminins du corps enseignant (celles qui n'étaient pas en vacances bien sûr) passèrent leur journée dans la salle des professeurs à jouer aux cartes, attendant des nouvelles. Après plusieurs heures, leur impatience commença à se retomber. A 4 heures de l'après midi, Chourave et Bibine devinrent amères (elles avaient, de toute évidence, perdues leurs argents) et partirent, à la recherche de passe-temps plus divertissants.

Vers minuit, seule Hermione restait. Elle était pelotonnée sur le divan se trouvant en face de la cheminée (ainsi, elle pourrait entendre l'annonce plus facilement). Elle réalisa, après un instant, qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien recevoir des nouvelles de sa propre cheminée, mais cela signifiait se lever et marcher, et elle était trop fatiguée pour ca. De plus, Severus avait réquisitionné le salon pour écrire les lettres pour les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années, ce qui signifiait énormément de jurons et de cris. Severus n'aimait vraiment pas devoir se montrer poli. Ecrire toutes ces lettres, en des termes amicaux, n'avait pas eut d'effets miraculeux sur son tempérament.

Alors qu'elle se détendait sur le sofa, Hermione se mit instinctivement à caresser la petite bosse se trouvant sous sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les coussins moelleux, essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans ses membres et son mal de ventre. Elle n'avait pas de chance, vraiment ; pour quelques raisons, elle était extraordinairement consciente de se qui se passait dans son corps ce soir. Elle pouvait tout sentir : une petite bulle de gaz se déplaçant de gauche à droite dans son intestin. Quoique, ce n'était peut être pas ca ! La « bulle » changea soudan de direction et repartit en sens inverse.

Hermione sourit et se renfonça dans les coussins, se concentrant sur les doux mouvements aériens de son bébé. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

La lumière provenant des fenêtres était faible et grise quand elle entendit la voix de Severus. « Hermione ? »

Frottant ses yeux paresseusement, elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son mari. « Elle n'a toujours pas accouchée ? Je ne pensais pas m'endormir. »

« Je n'ai pas dormi » dit-il en se renfrognant. « J'attendais que tu rentres. Albus vient juste de demander à tout le corps enseignant de le rejoindre dans ses quartiers, donc je pense que le Petit Lion est arrivé. »

Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds – sans aucune douceur, remarqua-t-elle – et se dirigea vers les quartiers du Directeur. Alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de trébucher, essayant de rester à son niveau, elle essaya d'engager la conversation, « Quintus Aurelius bouge maintenant. Je l'ai senti la nuit dernière. »

Severus ralentit le pas et railla « Bien sûr qu'il bouge. Il doit probablement bouger depuis un petit moment maintenant ». Puis son expression se radoucit quelque peu, et dit doucement, « Je suppose que je ne peux pas encore le sentir ? »

« Je ne le sens vraiment que de temps en temps, » répondit Hermione. « Je ne sens absolument rien quand je pose ma main à l'endroit où il bouge, donc j'en doute. Pas avant qu'il ne devienne plus fort. »

« Hum, » murmura son époux, l'air désappointé. Il conserva son expression grincheuse, mais ralentit suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre sa main alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs.

* * *

Le salon d'Albus et Minerva était rempli de membres du corps enseignant. Une Madame Pince mécontente tendit un sac plein de gallions à Hermione. « 5 heures ce matin » dit elle rapidement. « 22 heures de travail, qui aurait pu le deviner ? »

« Allons Irma, le corps de Minerva n'est pas aussi jeune et fort que ceux des autres, » répondit une Madame Pomfresh aux yeux bouffis, fermant la porte de la chambre à coucher derrière elle en entrant dans le salon. Elle poussa un grand bâillement et se laissa tomber dans une chaise. « Albus dit qu'ils vont faire la cérémonie de baptême maintenant et qu'ensuite, ils vont dormir 48 heures d'affilé. J'espère seulement que le petit va être d'accord avec ca. »

Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce en soutenant sa femme d'un bras et en portant un petit paquet bruyant de l'autre. Le staff s'écarta autour de lui, formant un cercle. Hermione eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts pendant la cérémonie (elle remarqua vite qu'elle n'était pas la seule ; à côté d'elle, Pompom s'était assoupi, la tête penchant vers l'avant. Elle n'arrivait à rester debout que parce qu'elle était coincée entre Hermione et le professeur Chourave, qui la soutenaient).

Le bébé fut nommé Léo Albus quelque chose quelque chose Dumbledore – Hermione s'était assoupi à la moitié du nom, mais elle était sûre qu'il avait trois prénoms en plus, comme son père.

Finalement, Minerva (qui avait l'air plus débraillée que ce qu'Hermione pensait humainement possible) se retira dans sa chambre avec son mari. Le staff avait accepté de s'occuper du petit quelques heures afin que le couple puisse bénéficier de quelques heures de sommeil ininterrompues. Le petit Léo était actuellement installé dans un porte bébé, sur les épaules de Filius Flitwick, en route pour son premier petit déjeuner à Poudlard.

Quand le staff, fatigué, pénétra lourdement dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. L'immense pièce avait été décorée avec des banderoles, des ballons, des confettis (flottant magiquement dans la pièce – aucun n'atteignant le sol). Une énorme banderole ornée le fond de la salle mais ils ne parvenaient pas encore à la déchiffrer.

Soudain Peeves, occupé à suspendre un bouquet de ballons à la chaise de Dumbledore, releva la tête et vit l'assemblée arriver. « Alors, que pensez-vous de la décoration ? » caqueta-t-il. Il tendit sa main vers la banderole ; immédiatement, les lettres se mirent à luire dans un orange fluorescent, leur permettant de lire le message suivant :

**Bienvenue à Poudlard, rejeton du vieux barjot !**


End file.
